


Killer Smile

by handsometabbyc



Category: Dracula (TV 2020), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, M/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, problematic love triangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handsometabbyc/pseuds/handsometabbyc
Summary: Dentist and secret vampire Dracula has set his sights on a patient of his, but unfortunately an old colleague he goes particularly far back with has issues with it.
Relationships: Will Graham/Dracula, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wasn't a hundred percent sure how to do other then the fact that I really wanted it to exist.

“I’m just no good at these things.” Will told Alana again before they walked in, who'd asked him to be his date for the evening. A black tie fundraising event, where he'd be counting the seconds until he could go home to his dogs and not have to wear this suit that made him feel like a tool.

Alana on the other hand looked like the farthest thing from a tool in her long dark blue one shouldered dress that flowed on the air behind her.

“Oh come on, it won’t be that bad, besides it’s for a for a good cause.” She said.

“Right…endangered youths…” Will reminded himself, slightly distracted, seeing someone in the crowd.

"Besides, you already agreed, the least you can do is pretend not to hate every second." She teased.

"Of course not. I was just wondering about that guy was with agent Helsing." He said referring to the striking man with dark hair and an even darker gaze with Zoe Van Helsing, who he was a passing acquaintance with through the FBI. 

"That would be a orthodontist guy we called in for a case." She said. "...Brilliant dentist from what I understand."

"Oh, so if anything we know he's a sadist." Will said as they walked toward them, and she laughed. 

"Don't be so pessimistic." She murmured before exclaiming: "Zoe, I wasn't sure if I'd see you here tonight. I thought you had other commitments."

"Those fell through, I have no doubt this one was pleased about."

"I find it distasteful to go to these sorts of things alone." The man accompanying her said, eye's settling on Will. "Speaking of pleasant surprises, William Graham."

"You can just call me Will." He added testily: "...I didn't get a chance to tell Alana but Dr. Deville actually has been my dentist since my old one retired." 

"Please, outside my office you can just call me Dracula." He insisted with a playful smile. "And I hardly think it went that bad."

"Oh no, it went fine, I'm just a bit taken aback by the coincidence of you being here."

"We do run in a lot of the same circles." Alana said pointedly, as if hinting for him not to make a scene. _Hint_ _taken..._ He thought to himself, and he didn't bring it up again, at least not that night.

\---

"I'm telling you there was something weird about it." Will said, hanging out in Hannibal's kitchen as he finished up the last touches on the lunch he'd invited him to the previous week. "I know it sounds irrational but something about it seemed...off. Maybe even off about him."

"At times we find ourselves projecting things onto people we don't understand." Hannibal said. "You and I didn't have the warmest of beginnings.

Will scoffed a little at the thought, before continuing. "Maybe it's just his name. Dr. Dracula Deville, is he serious?"

That caught Hannibal's attention. "On the other hand Will..." He started as casually as he could. "Some say intuitions aren't best being left ignored. Perhaps it might not be the worst idea not to go back to uh...Dr. Deville."

"Well he is a decent dentist...those aren't exactly easy to come by."

"Do what you will, but keep in mind I can scour up some good recommendations." He said.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." Will relented. "I have enough anxiety about that as it is, I suppose."

"Who doesn't?" Hannibal agreed, trying to keep jovial despite his concern.

\---

Dracula returned to his office to go home when he was met with a familiar face sitting at his desk, looking back at him with silent judgment. 

“Hannibal…of what do I owe the pleasure?” He managed after a moment, the name sounding odd after being absent on his tongue after so many years.

“I’ve been getting wind you were in town, just had to see it for myself whether it was really you.”

“So it’s really me.” Dracula said airily, before adding: “Why are you really here? I’ve been keeping to my own. Been down right professional despite what an absolute bore it is sometimes, thought it does have it’s moments. By which it has a knack for making people squirm.” He smirked. “I’ve adapted.”

“Knowing you I hardly think you’ve changed enough that making people squirm is all you’re guilty of.” Hannibal challenged.

Dracula scoffed rolling his eyes. “Okay sure, maybe I have a victim here and there. At least I don’t cook and serve them to my guests. I mean really, cooking people? What’s the point even?”

“I still partake beforehand, cooking is just an adds a civilized flair to it.” Hannibal said. “Besides, you know I always liked to entertain. But that isn’t what I wanted to discuss, I wanted to talk about how you just happened to be at the same event as a mutual patient of ours recently.”

“Not quite sure what you’re talking about.” Dracula said innocently.

“Don’t play dumb, it was a black tie fundraiser, you went with Agent Helsing…"

"Oh that event." Dracula said slyly. “You know what they say, it’s a small world, Will knows Zoe-“

“Exactly, you could’ve somehow learned from her Will was coming and just decided to come.”

“What are you implying?”

“I’m implying you’re a predator Dracula, like you’ve always been.” Hannibal. “And I have a hunch you have a thing for Will.”

Dracula laughed incredulously at that. “You can’t be serious.”

“Oh I’m dead serious.” Hannibal insisted.

"Clearly you don't fully understand. You see, I've heard mention of you too from Zoe, something about you being his therapist?" He grinned wickedly. “Even if I did have a thing for the man, I hardly think you’re the one to be throwing stones. What’s that saying? Glass houses?”

“What relevance does that have to any of this?” Hannibal said.

"Oh I could be wrong..." Dracula said. "But like it or not I know you, and I know the look on your face isn't exactly one of concern, more of threat." Dracula laughed again. "Last I checked that sort of thing was a tad bit unethical?”

"Since when do you care about ethics?" 

"Oh I don't, but the fact that you claim to be here out of concern is amusing." He said. "Now this has been fun an all, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave so I can finish up for the day."

Hannibal got up, doing his best to loom over his as he passed. "This isn't over." He said.

"Oh, I hope not." Dracula said, and as Hannibal stormed off he tauntingly called after him: "Perhaps we could meet for brunch?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whoops, my finger slipped and I wrote more of this.
> 
> Got inspired by the idea of Dracula and Hannibal having a shared history and decided to explore that a bit, also laying the ground work for the rest of the fic
> 
> ...also also Freddie Lounds interacts with Dracula *a lot* in this chapter, and I might've accidently started shipping them. Has anyone ever wanted that? I don't know, probably not, but it turns out I did so I'm writing it

Dracula stood casually outside Hannibal’s doorstep. He’d rung the door, but leaned forward to ring it again a few times in quick succession before Hannibal finally answered it, looking at him with irritation.

“Such charming inventions aren’t they?” Dracula proclaimed.

“A nuisance in the wrong hands.” Hannibal retorted. “What are you doing here?” he asked, but before Dracula could answer he critically said: “…You followed me home, didn’t you?”

“Oh Hannibal, you insult me by even having to ask the question…of course I did. One might even say you were inviting that by dropping by my office the other day.”

“Not necessarily.”

“None the less…I felt like we got off on the wrong foot.” Dracula said holding up a metal thermos. “I brought a peace offering.”

“And who might that be?”

Dracula tusked. “Well…you know that little corner market, the one with the vines? There’s a particularly nice gal who works there…Mallory I believe is her name?”

“I’m familiar with her, she’s one of the only ones who gets my orders right, did you-“ His speech quickening in anger, but Dracula held up a finger to silence him, smiling fiendishly.

“Come now, you know I know you better then that. Not at all, it was a nasty woman who I’ve seen being short with her on multiple occasions.”

“Oh…well in that case I suppose I have no argument for inviting you in then. Is that something you still require?” Hannibal quiped

“No…but I prefer it.” Dracula said as he strode in smoothly. “As far as why I’m here…I’ve known you for far too long to let bad blood linger between us.”

“Of course not, you’re more of the scorched earth sort.” Hannibal retorted as he poured them each a glass.

“Hannibal, please…I’m reformed now. I’m civil.” Dracula said. “I even have my own dental office.”

“…Don’t tell me you wouldn’t purge it all at the first sign of trouble.”

“Oh, don’t tell me your above that yourself!” Dracula countered with amusement.

“You’re still around aren’t you?” Hannibal said pleasantly as he handed him a glass.

“I suppose you’re going to say something hokey about us being family.” Dracula cracked.

“…If I had those particular reservations Bedelia would still be around.”

“Mistress Be-“ He started, faltering at the look of amusement Hannibal gave him “…I mean, Bedelia, she wasn’t family. She was little more then a seducer and manipulator.”

“I don’t know. I liked her.” Hannibal argues.

“You didn’t know her like I did.” Dracula countered. “Or as long as I did.”

“She made us who we are today...you even more so.”

“And?” He scoffed. “Is that supposed to be some sort of comfort?”

“Just what you have to live with I suppose.” Hannibal said with a shrug. "Just like how we're family, in the way she made us to be at least."

\---

**Lithuania, 300 years ago**

Hannibal’s last memory as a human was fighting on the battlefield…one of his last memories anyway.

It was a particularly memorable battle in that it was one of his worst ones, on where the only comfort being he’d die how he’d lived: covered in the blood of his many slain enemies.

Though his definite last memory was of that of a woman, more beautiful then words could describe. He first saw her from the near distance, an outline in the dying light of day, cape blowing in the wind. He remembered asking her name, and she said it was _Bedelia,_ in an accent he couldn’t quite place.

His first memory as a vampire was waking in the battlefield, dirty and covered in dried blood, alone aside from the bodies of his fellow soldiers and some sorry shmuck scavenging for treasures among the dead before they started to reek too bad. To his credit he tried to run when Hannibal stood, but not near fast enough.

After his waking hunger was sated, he started for what was now home. It was a long trip but he never once found himself lost, like a beacon was guiding his way to where his new mistress waited for him in her castle.

“So happy to finally see you.” She gushed.

“It uh…It was a long trip.” He said, instantly enchanted by her beauty once more. “Where is this, Romania?”

“Yes, Transylvania specifically.” She said. “I apologize for the distance, a man like yourself isn’t easy to find Hannibal.”

“Someone like me?...You know of me?”

She laughed, quietly saying: “Something like that."

He had almost a week alone with Bedelia before he saw any sign of others like him. Well, alone in the sense there wasn’t any other ‘brides’, a term she used with affection. There was instead the girl named Abigail who she’d refer to as daughter who she never let stray too far from her side.

He liked them both, but admittedly he was starting to grow a little bored, so he was a little relieved when he met Dracula.

He’d gotten lost in the manor when he found a room full boxes. After opening a few it seemed unremarkable, so he started to go. One of them creaked open, and as he turned to look a wild haired man leapt out with hiss. Despite being caught off guard he was still able to block him, and the man went stumbling backward, chuckling, glint in his eye.

“You must be the new guy.” He said. “The great warrior Bedelia has been speaking of…Hannibal I believe was your name. I’m Dracula, by the way.”

“Dracula, yes…I believe she mentioned something about you being a great warrior, and yet I find you jumping out of boxes.”

Dracula made a noise of frustration. “I heard you coming up the hall, wanted to give you a surprise.”

“Still, how old are you?” Hannibal joked.

“He’s almost two hundred.” Bedelia said, having come seemingly from nowhere. “That's how long he's been here with me anyway.” 

“I take it this is my replacement, the one you spoke so highly of?” Dracula said, voice switching to scorn and jealously in her presence.

“I thought you might want some company.” She said with a little shrug. “A friend, one might say, like people have.”

“Well we aren’t people, and you always said you were a one man gal.”

“Don’t think too highly of yourself Dracula.” Bedelia said disapprovingly. “I was joking about the fact that you’ve killed so many of my male brides.”

“Sorry.” He said with an eye roll.

Her expression darkened and she stepped forward. “Sorry what?”

“Sorry mistress Bedelia.” He said, voice growing immediately serious.

“You’re mine I’m not yours, don’t you forget that.” She said lowly, before saying in her regular voice: “I prefer to have two of each, I figured the solution to that was get someone like him so they’d have a better chance of…being friends with, is the nice way to put it.”

“Not to worry, I won’t hurt our new friend unless he gives me a reason to.” He said, looking at him challengingly. “The ladies don’t, not usually anyway.”

“Because he knows how protective I am of my ladies.” Bedelia said smoothly, gently taking his head in her hand firmly. Hannibal noticed she had long sharp fingernails. “Don’t you?”

“Yes Mistress.” He managed.

“Remember what happened last like you tried?” She said, the fingernails digging into his jaw and throat and drawing blood, a dark angry look her eyes.

“Y-you nearly killed me.” He stuttered. 

_How_ _pathetic,_ Hannibal though, looking away with disgust. _Was that going to be him someday, a simpering fool? He'd rather be back in that battlefield left to rot._

“Dracula, you’ve always been so dramatic. It was just a bit of punishment.” She said before letting him go.

He didn’t crumple to the ground, but he did nearly, Hannibal catching a flash of contempt on his face before it was replaced with regret as he managed to slink away.

\---

The follow day him, Bedelia, and Abigail went to a local village for a drink…plus whatever the local pub was serving.

“Why isn’t Dracula with us? I feel a little outnumbered.” Hannibal joked.

“It’s you’re first time out on the town, I figured it could be just us. Well, us and Abigail.” Bedelia said as they walked down the street.

“I don’t mind.” Hannibal said, shooting a smile at her. “I quite enjoy having her around as well.”

“It’s no matter either way, she doesn’t want to leave me alone in the castle.” Abigail complained.

“Because of Dracula?” Hannibal inquired. “You mentioned something about that.”

“I wasn’t the one she was talking about.” Abigail insisted. “It’s the other woman, and that was a misunderstanding-“

“Well I take even the smallest slip ups seriously." Bedelia explained to her. "Even if it was a slip up it was an act of inconsideration…rudeness one might even say."

“Why go to all the trouble? Why not just get rid of him?” Hannibal inquired, and she scoffed.

“I couldn’t, he loves me so. Besides, it would be such a waste with all the work I’ve put into him.”

\---

Dracula stood by the windows facing the forest, straining to study the trees for any sign of the three coming back. He huffed, and after gathering himself he lifted off the ground, rising to the top of the tall window.

“You know you could just go up a floor.”

His concentration broke and he fell to the ground blurting out an obscenity, the owner of the voice catching him by the shoulders. He quickly righted himself, brushing a lock of his long dark hair out of his face. “Winnifred, you’re um…you’re still here.” He commented.

“apparently.” She said. She wore a long red dress that covered from ankle to sternum, matching her hair beautifully. “I followed the sound of your moping and found you.”

He tusked. “I wasn’t moping, just…hungry. They said they’d bring something back and I can’t leave the castle.”

“I’m sure you could if you tried really hard.”

Dracula harrumphed, walking away. "You're not funny."

She smiled, following him. “-At the very least she cared enough to make you stay, I wasn’t even informed. Forgotten you might say.”

“Oh don’t be so dramatic, you just drained some poor drunk sad sack from the village and where sleeping him off.”

“Forgotten.” She emphasized looking up at him while she threaded an arm through his, a small act that came naturally after decades together in the castle, and in turn he slowed so he could match her pace. “…like a neglected middle child.”

“Oh, I don’t know if I’d compare us to her children, what with some of the things we’ve done with the woman.” Dracula drawled. “With each other really…when she’s there of course.”

“Oh, of course, we wouldn’t want to break the rules.” She hissed up at him, before adding: “But she does see that Abigail girl as a daughter, and between keeping an eye on her and keeping you in line she barely even knows I’m here anymore.”

“That and the new guy.” Dracula pointed out frankly.

She groaned. “There’s a new guy? Really?”

He chuckled. “Heavens, you must’ve had quite the sleep, she’s been going on about him for weeks, even before he arrived. Yes, really. You don’t approve?”

“It’s not that I don’t it’s just tiresome getting the feel of another person. And we just got rid of the last one didn’t we?” She said.

“I did. Or at least I got all the blame for it which is essentially the same thing. Why do you think I’m here? It's like mistress said: 'doing things like that shows me you won't be able to control yourself outside the castle.'"

“Well, aren’t I here too?” She said.

“Because, you slept in.” Dracula insisted.

“She could’ve put me in a trance. Tell me, what’s the new boy like?”

“Oh, hardly a boy, he’s a big strapping Lithuanian fellow with beautiful dark blond hair.”

“Lithuanian? He must’ve come a long way.”

“Mistress Bedelia had to find just the right candidate that wouldn’t be bested by me. As in another great warrior, like myself.”

“Please, there’s no one like you.” She joked, and he chuckled along with her.

\---

“Do you think they’ll stay in town for the night?” Winnifred asked later after they had settled by the fire on the floor. They leaned against armchairs facing it, flames not literally warming them but still comforted by it’s presence, much like each other's.

“Perhaps,” He said, smiling, adding almost tauntingly as the firelight flickered across his face. “Does that upset you?”

“They didn’t care, why should I?” She said loftily.

“I suspect…” He started as he shifted from where he leaned against the armchair so he was closer, propping himself up to look at her. “…You might be upset if I’d left without you.”

“You might as well have, you would’ve done it too given the chance.”

A grin split across his face, reaching to gently touch her cheek. “Ooo, the little fox is upset.”

“Please you know I’m right.” She said swatting his hand away.

“Winnifred, I would dragged you from the depths of Hell if I had to.” He insisted, taking one of her slender hands and kissing it, looking up at her with adoration before moving so they were face to face.

“Charming ass…” She said affectionately, fingers running over his neck and jaw, soothing the memory of the Mistress’s harsh touch the day before.

“I mean every word.” He insisted before they kissed: brief and cautious, as if the sight of Dracula draped across his fellow bride was damning enough, not to mention how he placed his head in her lap after as they continued to gaze in the fire, her fingers playing through his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lack of Will in this chapter btw, gonna try to have him the next one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> felt like I was never going to finish this update, and yet here it is (granted that was probably because I took it upon myself to write two chapters in one go...at least that mean next update is going to come sooner)

Over the next fifty years he and Dracula would form something of a friendship. It wasn't what one would call healthy, while they were close things were simultaneous tense between them, like either one of them wouldn't hesitate to stab the other in the back given the chance, but Dracula assumed they were on good terms.

He supposed he should've known better.

It all started going south one night when he and Hannibal were making short work on some poor fellow when there was a whimpering from the corner, and Dracula looked up with a snarl. “I was hoping for a second course.”

“Just a girl.” Hannibal growled. Blood covered both their faces, from the outside observer they no doubt looked horrendous.

Dracula made a gnarled noise of annoyance and moved towards her, but Hannibal tackled him, allowing the girl ran away.

Dracula, still under Hannibal but no longer struggling against his grasp, looking up at him amusement, more intrigued then mad now. “What was that about?”

“She was just a child.” Hannibal said.

“She was a person, people are nothing more then food or future vampires.” Dracula said. “There’s something more about her to you. I can see it in your eye.”

“You’d just try to use it against me.” Hannibal said as he rolled off him, walking out of the shack.

“What? Is that what you’re planning on doing with me? You conniving snake.” Dracula stood and followed him

“You killed three male brides before me.” Hannibal pointed out.

“Sure but they were pretty and dumb as rocks, you're smart and fun to be around, I like you. Besides, I don’t have any weakness.” Dracula added cockily, and Hannibal scoffed.

“What about that time last month where you refused to go into a church when we were chasing down that peasant woman?”

“I didn’t refuse,” Dracula said defensively. “I…can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t?”

“Eh…” Dracula said uncomfortably. “When I first started staying at the castle I wasn’t to keen on the whole ‘bride’ thing. Sure Bedelia is wonderful but I wasn’t up to being property. So I ran away, to this monastery. They were quite welcoming, I thought maybe I could stay there for awhile.”

“She must’ve found you though. What happened?”

“She burned the place down to punish them and cursed me with an aversion from churches and crosses. I know that doesn’t seem like much but as a human I was a bit of a religious man, killing in the name of god you know…and I think despite being damned I clung onto that…and she knew.”

There was a pained silence between them before Hannibal said: “She reminded me of my sister.”

“Pardon?” Dracula said, absorbed in his own thoughts.

“The girl back there, she reminded me of my little sister. We were very close but she died when she was very young…I was pretty young myself.”

“Sorry.” Dracula said solemnly. "At least you got the chance to get close, I had a number of siblings I never got that with. Too chaotic you know, plus they were constantly dropping like flies."

"I've learned when people grow up in bad situation they often go out of their way to find families of their own."

"I didn't find you people Bedelia did. And like you've said, I've killed a good number of them."

"Not all of us, not the ones you like." 

Dracula shrugged, saying: "Well I suppose you're not wrong in that regard."

He assumed they’d had a moment, though it would turn he had a moment and Hannibal had a revelation. Though there distinct differences in mindsets revealed itself soon enough when Bedelia made her little announcement about leaving him behind.

“Please, you can’t do this…” Dracula said with disbelief.

“It wasn’t an easy decision, but you you aren’t good for this family.” She said.

“But trapped in the dark, forbidden from the light in this dank old castle? What cruel punishment is that?”

“It’s for your own protection, as I always said you’re too reckless and I won’t be around to protect you."

"No Mistress please..." Dracula begged, dropping to his knees and clutching he skirt. "Please don't leave me behind."

"You're right, he's pathetic." She said with disgust as she pulled her dress away, and Hannibal made a sound of amused acknowledgement.

Dracula turned to him in fury, rising to his feet to face him. "You bastard..."

"You're just mad someone finally bested you before you could do it." Hannibal said calmly, stepping close to whisper: "That she finally likes someone more then you."

Dracula started laughing at that, low at first but then louder. "You fool, if you think she's a prize to be won then you truly have lost my friend. Because if I'm pathetic..." He said turning to Bedelia, "It's only how she made me."

"Careful Dracula, you don't want to make it worse." She said

He scoffed. "What are you going to do, kick me out of the castle?" 

"...No, that won't do. I tire of this place and wish to leave it anyway, it'd be a waste to completely abandon it. What I will do is make it so you can't go into anyone else's." She said, touching his cheek as he looked at her with disbelief. "Sure they can give you permission, by why would they want to with you?" 

Before they'd left Winnifred came to see him where he sat sulking in a dark room.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Getting used to it." He gestured around him. "This, you know."

"You should be happy, you'll finally be free of her." she smiled helplessly. "Isn't that what you always wanted?"

"What about you?" Dracula asked, rising clumsily to his feet. "What's you're take on all of this?"

"I hate it, the only reason I wasn't going crazy with boredom was because of you...in fact I have half a mind to stay."

"My darling Winnifred, I'd love for us to ravage the land together but you know she'd never allow that." Dracula dismissed, taking her hands in his. "I said I'd drag you from the depths of Hell...not the other way around."

She tusked helplessly. "...You always were a stubborn bastard. Don't go crazy in this awful place, alright?"

"Like I'm not already." He said softly. "You should go. And don't worry, this won't be the last you see of me."

"That better be a promise." She shot back before leaving him alone in the dark again.

\---

**Present Day, Hannibal's house**

Will stood by Hannibal’s fireplace, rubbing his neck, thoughts of the night before running through his mind. 

Hannibal walked over, handing him a drink. “This’ll help with you’re nerves.”

“Thanks…” Will muttered. 

“I’d like to apologize for last night.” Hannibal said. 

“Right, you slipped up, like you said?” Will said uncomfortably. “…What I don’t understand is why I just let you keep doing it.”

“Because we were both caught up in the moment.” Hannibal said. “If it makes you feel any better no one else can see it.”

“So you’re a what…a vampire?” 

“You could say that.” 

“I guess that makes some sense.” Will acknowledged. “Personality wise, you always seem like such an old soul, not to sound corny."

“Somewhere around three hundred actually.” Hannibal quipped.

“Geez, do all vampires live that long?” He asked.

“Some do, yes. It has much to do with wit, though I’ve known some particular unintelligent ones to live up to five hundred on dumb luck.” 

“True of a lot of people I suppose.” Will joked. "Well...not to that extent, but you know what I mean."

Hannibal frowned in thought, asking: “…I was meaning to ask, did you cancel that appointment with that dentist we were talking about?”

Will, about to take a drink, lowered his glass. “I did…but what’s that got to do with anything?”

“It just occurred to me I forgot to ask.” Hannibal replied. “You must understand I care about you.”

“But why? Do you know this…Deville fellow?” Will asked.

“I just hear off things about the man.” Hannibal said, intently looking at him, taking his face in his hand. "But nevermind about that."

"Okay..." Will said helplessly as Hannibal caught his lips with his. Not wanting to call attention to his doubts, Will kissed back, letting himself melt in the other mans arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love feedback if you have it


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's all Will Graham/Dracula. Also verges into 'hot for dentist' territory, which sorta suggest something about me (I do hate the actual dental stuff where they do things with you're teeth, and rest assured I go out of my way with this *not* to describe that part)

Will sat in the waiting room of Dr.DeVille’s office, smooth jazz playing doing little to soothe his nerves.

A woman in scrubs with a clip board came in, looking right at him given he was the only one left there. “Will Graham?” 

He huffed getting up. "That'd be me." He said, following her to the room with the chair. She set him up and left to fetch the doctor, leaving him sit there trying not to think too hard about what was to come.

the sharp sound of men's dress shoes came from the hall followed by Dr. Deville himself, grinning brightly and wearing a fitted dental smock.

“Mr.Graham! and here I thought I wouldn’t get to see you again when you canceled.” He said, opening a drawer and tusking. "Blast...Judy, I seem to be out of bonding, would you mind dashing to supplies and getting some?"

“I was happy the appointment was still open.” Will said as she left. 

"You got lucky, it's been unusually slow this month. But if I might ask, was it because whatever plans you had not come into fruition or was it something else?" His voice was soft with concern, putting him strangely at ease

"...Running into you at that gala might've had something to do with." He admitted. "It might've...weirded me out a bit."

"I assure you I was just there because of agent Helsing, as you know I've done some work with the Bureau-"

"I know, I just...I over think things some times. Sorta my job in fact."

"I figured as much." He said with something that Will could almost swear was sympathy even though he knew he should know better. "I assure you though, I was merely there because Zoe invited me. But you should do whatever makes you comfortable.” 

“As far as what makes me comfortable right now in the moment is getting this cavity taken care of...and your one of the first dentists that doesn't make me feel, I don't know...shame for this sort of thing.” Will said heavily, looking away.

"Breaking down is part of living, my job is merely to try and fix you." Dracula eyed his neck and scoffed. "Speaking of which, that's quite the scar, I could've sworn I didn't see it before."

Will looked at him with surprise. "But, he said-" He started, before saying: "I mean, you must've been mistaken, I've had it for a few years now."

"I suppose I must've been." Dracula said shortly. Judy came back then and he changed his demeanor in a split second, brightly saying: "Didn't you say something about having dogs Mr.Graham? How are they?"

He meant what he said about Dracula making him feel better, the ordeal was a lot to be desired but the way he causally talked with the assistant, the feel of his body pressed against his side was a pleasant distraction. Because, despite the odd vibes he got off him he was a very pleasantly distractive man.

\---

Afterwards as Will was in the parking ready to drive home, he stopped when he saw the red and white classic car parked by the buildings entrance, the sort of late fifties beauty that had tail fins for days. It had caught his eye last time he was here but seeing it now gave him pause.

He went back inside, down the hall towards Dracula's office. ' _Thank you, I think that'll be all.'_ He heard Dracula say as he neared, after which the assistant left, asking Will if he was lost when she ran into him.

"No...I just wanted a quick word with Dr. Deville." Will said, nodding towards the office. The door was open but Will awkwardly knocked on it.

Dracula, who was in the midst of going through some paperwork, looked up. "...Fancy seeing you again."

"Is the car out front yours? It's beautiful."

"The Plymouth Fury? That'd be mine. Been in the family for decades, inherited it a few years back." He looked at him in concern over the top of his glasses. "...can I help you with something, or did you walk all the way back in here just to tell me that Mr. Graham?"

"You don't need to keep calling me that." He said nervously.

"Fine...can I help you with something, Will?"

"It's about the scar you mentioned on my neck."

"Indeed I did, you seemed surprised."

"Right, because I assumed no one...noticed it."

"Perhaps they were being polite, I can be such a crass man sometime." He offered, the words contrasted in that god damn charming English accent.

"People generally aren't that polite, even if it's just with their eyes." Will disagreed.

Dracula tusked, taking off his glasses. "...Well not to be presumptuous but I'd say you have a friend who didn't keep his teeth to themselves, who has a couple of flashy parlor tricks up their sleeves."

"That's a very uh...diminishing way to put it." Will said with amusement, sitting across from him.

"Well when it comes down to it just messing with perception." Dracula dismissed.

"So why doesn't it work on you?" Will asked cautiously.

"I think you suspect the answer to that." Dracula said lowly. "In fact I believe you already suspected it."

"I wasn't sure what I thought, all I knew was this person in question doesn't particularly like you."

Dracula tusked helplessly before saying: "...Well, I was about to close up shop, perhaps we could discuss this over a drink? I'm famished."

He knew he shouldn't, but damn if he didn't want to. What harm would a drink do? "Sure...but only coffee."

Dracula smiled in agreement. "I know a good place." 

\---

"You know...when you said you knew a good place I thought you meant a diner or coffee shop." Will said as they sat at a booth in bar whose primary light source was neon beer signs, the sound of old school country intermingling with low chatter and the sharp 'clack!' of pool balls.

"They serve coffee here. Case and point..." He said as a waitress came with his latte.

"I'll be back with your bloody Mary in a moment." She said.

"Cheers." He acknowledged.

"So...you're a vampire." Will stated. "Both you and Hannibal are...vampires. And I take it rivals the way he talks about you."

Dracula tusked. "Just a bit of sibling rivalry." At Will's confused look he added: "...Not literal siblings, we were sired by the same woman. Part of her brood, or harem so to speak."

"That's a thing?" Will said with dismay.

"If a vampire desires it." He said as the waitress came with his bloody Mary, which was most defiantly blood based on the consistency. "It didn't exactly work out so well for her."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure. I was a difficult man who didn't play well with other men and Hannibal was made aware of this when he came around so he convinced our mistress to leave me behind, taking him and the others. Never heard from her again, I can only assume because he made her disappear in turn."

"Like...dead disappear?"

"One can only presume. As for me, I've dabbled in that sort of thing over the decades and learned from first experience it's more trouble then it's worth."

"And here I was just trying to wrap my head around the whole biting thing." Will said.

"Well, that's only fair...how do you feel about that by the way?" Dracula inquired.

"It's a relief to know people can't see it...but it's nice to finally talk about it." Will acknowledged heavily. “Normally I’d be happy about people not bothering me about it but after awhile it got concerning. But is it a given? Are there people walking around with big nasty neck bites?"

"No...Hannibal just has a gift for that sort of thing." Dracula replied, just as the door opened and particular redhead came in, scanning the bar.

“Oh fuck me, what the hell is she doing here?” Will said with dismay.

"Probably saw my car and is looking for me. Price of having a flashy ride." Dracula said while raising a hand to beckon her over while asking: “You know Ms. Lounds?”

“She’s the bane of my existence.”

“Is that right?” He said as he stood to greet Freddie in a hug saying to her and asked dramatically: “You're the bane of his existence?”

“Well I don’t do it on purpose but I’m willing to accept casualties.” She said brightly, looking at who he was talking to. “Oh, Will Graham.”

“Yes, Will Graham.” Will said uncomfortably.

“Relax, I’m not here for work, just saying hello to a friend, though I’m curious about what case you’ve been on that resulted in a scar like that.” She said as she eyed his neck.

Dracula gave her a look. "Winnifred, I think you know perfectly well what it is."

“So is that your handy work?"

"God no...Blondies."

"Oh, is that right?" She exclaimed, large eyes zeroing in on Dracula.

He sighed with exasperation. "We're just talking, he wanted some answers."

"Well if you know what's good for you that's all you'll give him." Freddie hissed.

"If I may ask, why are you here?" Will asked her uncomfortably.

Freddie was about to speak but Dracula interrupted her. "Darling, you were just popping in to say hello, correct?"

She glared. “Alright, but behave.”

“Fine, fine...”

When she walked away and Dracula was sitting back down Will asked, "I'm sorry...why was she talking like that about me?"

"Oh you didn't know? Hannibal claimed you, in a matter of speaking. Why else do you think only vampires can see that bite?"

"And I thought this week wasn't going to get more bizarre…" He said, rubbing his face.

"If it's any comfort ownership is very subjective, especially in my experience. sure you can bend them to your will but I've learned that isn't as fun as having a willing participant. But we can be a bit...possessive."

"You've known this all along and yet you invited me to a bar. Without telling me, granted." _Though admittedly he was all too willing to go along with it..._

"I suppose that was a little shifty of me..." Dracula said with a coy smile. "But what can I say, I'm a fool for a pretty face."

Will turned a bit red at that, changing the subject. "...Do I want to know how you know Freddie by the way? Or 'Winnifred' as you put it?"

"It's a little complicated, but simply put she's another of our brood."

"And you're all just coincidently here?" He asked critically

"Oh no, we tend to migrate towards one another." Dracula said. "...Drawn to the comfort of shared history, until we're in proximity and then we remember how painful that history really is and we scatter like cockroaches in the light." He took a long sip of blood, but Will found himself not paying too much to the substance but the wistful look in his eye, the way he smirked when he caught will staring.

"I've been there." Will admitted. "...You think you can get past it but it effects relationships...taints them you could say."

"Despite our undead nature our profoundly stupid and short sighted human spirit stays with us." He agreed.

"So, this gift that Hannibal has...do you have any gifts?" Will asked.

"Aside from being deceptively charming?" Dracula said. "Among various things I can fly...affect the weather...burst into a cloud of bats...finally figured out how to turn into a big black wolf without it ending disastrously."

"What do you mean ending disastrously?"

"Believe me, for someone who likes dogs as much a yourself I don't think you want to know."

"Well I do like dogs." Will agreed, before saying: “You know I...I think I changed my mind about that drink.”

“Oh…well I’m sure we can fix that no problem-“ Dracula said, looking for the waitress.

“I-I mean, I was thinking...maybe back at your place, if that isn't out of the question?"

A smile spread across his face. “…Not at all.”

\---

"So how long have you lived in Baltimore?" Will asked as they sat opposite one another on Dracula's couch in his lavish albiet dated looking apartment. Though it wasn't dated in the same way Hannibal's was, more dated like a cheap polyester suit, with rich with golds and pinks and tacky chandeliers.

"Well I haven't 'live' lived here until about five years ago, but I've owned this place uh..." He laughed. "...about as long as Ms. Lound's has been here, fifties, sixties? So I could visit, you know?"

"It shows." Will joked, taking a drink of his whiskey and feeling buzzed in two different directions

Dracula flopped back on the couch grinning as he ran his fingers through his hair. "She insisted on decorating, I kept it like this to get back at her. The further along I kept it the funnier it got."

"You didn't really have to live with it full time though."

Dracula sighed, rolling his eyes, sitting back up. "Damn if that isn't true, I do love getting a rise out of people though, getting committed to a stupid joke."

"Is that what this is, a stupid joke?" Will said lowly, setting down his empty glass.

Dracula studied Will as if he was studying the idea of Will. "...On whose expense, me? you? perhaps even Hannibal?"

"Take you're pick."

A tense silence fell between the two of them before Dracula said: "...If I had a lick of sense I'd tell you to go home."

"I was thinking the same thing..." Will said before they kissed, his lips cool to the touch like Hannibal's.

There was something particularly unique about Dracula though in how easily he became unhinged. Will could feel it, the haggard breath, the lapses of control when haggard breath turned to hisses, sharp teeth grazing his neck but not piercing it in a way that thrilled him.

“…Bedroom?” Dracula managed.

“Yes, definitely.” Will agreed.

Something flashed in Dracula's eyes as he towed him there as if he was controlled by something beyond himself. As much as it turned him on it unsettled him, made him want some semblance of control.

"I wanna uh...I wanna top." Will said, Dracula giggling that, almost making it seem like he would object.

"...What a coincidence, I wanted you to fuck me." He retorted instead as he yanked off the dental smock before pulling off his undershirt, further revealing the beast under the polished professional exterior.

As they fucked, or more specifically Will fucked Dracula, he got caught up in the heat of the action Will managed: “Do it…”

“Wha?” Dracula said, on his usually neat hair wild gazing up at him with look in his eyes that, suggested he was holding something feral.

“Want you to bite me…” He said.

“I really don’t know if that’s a good idea,” Dracula said helplessly, though he was already eyeing Will’s neck.

“It’s already happened, what stop now?” Will moaned. “Or are you too chicken shit about what Hannibal might do?”

Dracula growled, sitting up. “If I was, I wouldn’t be doing this with you now would I?” he said into his ear.

“Then do it already.” Will said.

“How long?” Dracula asked.

“Just half a minute…I think would be enough…” Will said breathlessly.

Dracula hissed turning him over on his back, sinking his teeth into his neck, will’s breath hitching in elation at the sharp flash of pain that gave way to bliss that felt like something beyond endorphins. He was vaguely aware of the vampire jerking away with a snarl and pinching the wound back together like Hannibal had done before slipping out of consciousness.

\---

Dracula walked back from the store down the road from his house, a bag around his wrist, hands shoved in his pockets.

As he got to his apartments, the black and orange calico was sitting atop the gate post caught his eye. The cat looked down at him, tail twitching.

“Now don’t you judge me.” He said. He started to continue, but the cat meowed in protest and Dracula stepping backward, looking up reluctantly.

“Fine…” He said, extending his free arm which the cat walked down to Dracula’s shoulders. “And if you behave I just might have a treat for you in the fridge.”

\---

Will came to groggily in an unfamiliar bed, thick drapes on the windows letting it only a sliver of the street light outside. The smell of fried foods wafted from the other room and as his eyes looked around the bedroom they fell on a black and orange cat sitting at the end of the bed, illuminated by the open bedroom door.

“Hey there.” Will said, before calling out: “I didn’t realize you had a cat!”

“I don’t.” Dracula called back, footsteps neared, turning on the bedroom light when he came to the door. He was dressed again, looking miles away from the unraveled mess he was before. “…She was outside, and it was a bit cold. Didn’t even realize she was in here. ” He said, before barking at the cat: “Pleacă de aici. Scram!” Romanian accent creeping through.

“I uh…” Will started as the cat bolted out of the room, “…It’s fine, the cat wasn’t actually bothering me.”

“She knows what she was doing, no one likes a sneak right?”

"I suppose not...How long was I out?” Will said, rubbing his face.

Dracula glanced at the mantel clock on his dresser. “…Well I’m not entirely sure, but I went to the store around the corner at ten when was on the cusp of closing when I got there and it’s after midnight now, so a solid three, maybe four hours.”

“Right…why were you going to the store?”

“I just realized you didn't eat, and it's never too early for breakfast."

"You didn't need to do that."

"It's really nothing, I just threw some shit into a pan." 

Will shrugged groggily. "Well, since you already made it I guess I'm a little hungry. Let me uh...get dressed."

“At your leisure.” Dracula said cheerily, moving from the door and walking away. Will sighed with relief at getting to be alone for a second. His hand went to his jugular, feeling the raised skin where the scar was. He got on his jeans, going to a bathroom that was no doubt ornamental to the vampire that lived there and stretched out his neck to examine it.

It wasn't as bad as he'd worried it'd be, not that he supposed he'd had much time to thing about it, but it occurred to him he probably shouldn't let this happen again.

"'Bite me', you god damn horny idiot." Will muttered to himself. _It hadn't been just about that he supposed though..._

After a moment of self ruminating he put on the rest of his clothes and went to the dining area table, a plate with eggs, toast and baked beans there. There was also a can of grapefruit juice there which Will picked up with disbelief.

"Something wrong?" Dracula asked as he set something down in the kitchen followed by a lapping noise that was no doubt the cat.

"No, I'm just taken aback by how different you and Hannibal are." Will said, taking a seat and wasting no time in eating.

"I made the choice to forgo servants after the Great War. Not to mention I uh...got involved with the Jonathan Harker Foundation around that time, and that gave me perspective about blending in. And unlike Hannibal I didn't take up cooking as a hobby so I tend to stick with the simpler things." He said, sitting across from Will.

"I'm very appreciative of simpler things." Will said as he mopped up some yolk and stray beans with a piece of toast. "The Jonathan Harker Foundation, that's that organization Agent Van Helsing was involved in before she left to join Bureau right?"

"She came state side to help establish the American branch, they were so impressed with her work they offered her a job."

The cat came from the kitchen, and leapt into Dracula's lap before clawing it's way up to his shoulders.

“You’re a cat person?” Will asked with amusement.

“This particular cat I have an attachment too.” Dracula said with affection.

“I was wondering…if I wanted to keep from becoming a vampire for as long as possible how would I go about doing that?”

“…You’d just be delaying the inevitable.” Dracula argued.

“Yeah, well I enjoy eating actual food.” Will said as he finished the last of the egg.

“Well, if that’s what you want I suggest you don’t lose any more blood.” Dracula joked.

Will nodded at that. "I figured that, in fact I was thinking it might be a good idea to forgo the whole biting thing."

"Tried to tell you that." Dracula said.

"And you still did it." Will pointed out.

"I'll be sure to keep in mind your preference." Dracula said, pausing in thought, before saying: "...Are you aware of what the Harker Foundation does?"

Will frowned, saying: "Now that you mention it, I'm not entirely sure."

"They study the supernatural, mainly focusing on vampirism and how to curb it, but they also have resources which can help you. Talk to Zoe about it, she'll know what to do."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Will acknowledged, the cat jumping off Dracula's shoulders and running to the bedroom. “…I have to go, if you don’t mind. My dogs are waiting for me.”

“No regrets I hope?” Dracula asked getting up as Will walked to the door and retrieved his coat, shrugging it on.

“Well it certainly uh...shed some light on things.” He said, before leaving.

Dracula sighed, sitting back down silence engulfed the room, broken by a woman cackling from the bedroom.

“Is something funny Ms. Lounds?” Dracula snapped.

“Not really, it’s just a funny situation.” She said as she emerged from his bedroom while zipping up a dress she'd left at his apartment for that reason. “You’re a dog Dracula.”

“And you have blood on the corners of your mouth.” He pointed out. “…Also I’d say I’m more wolf then dog.”

“You’re a dog.” She insisted, swiping at her mouth. “Seriously, Will Graham?”

“What can I say, he’s cute.” Dracula said.

“He’s a powder keg, not to mention he’s Hannibal’s.”

“Oh, that's subjective. Besides I’m no competition, I’m just a man who likes to give into indulgences now and again.”

"Whatever, your funeral. Where are those shoes I left here?" She asked as she went back in the bedroom.

"Bottom shelf of the closet to the left towards the back. Do you need a ride?"

"Please!" She called back.

Dracula sighed, his mind lingering on Will. _t's just his blood,_ he told himself. _Just his blood lingering in your system, it'll go away in a couple of days..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	5. Chapter 5

He hadn’t been truly intending to see Agent Helsing but after a notable visit to the lab he had second thoughts.

“Jesus, whose been biting you?” Beverly asked reaching for his neck.

“What? Nothing, it was a uh...a tree branch.” He said defensively, covering it and pulling away.

“Okay, no need to get touchy.” She said.

“…Do you know if Agent Helsing is in?” He asked.

“I think I saw her in the breakroom.”

“Great, thanks…” He answered as he bolted off, Beverley watching him go with concern.

Sure enough, Zoe was in the breakroom, brightening up when he came in.

“Will, you aren’t supposed to be here until later for your class are you?” She asked.

“Yeah, I might need to cancel that.” He said, still clutching his neck.

“…What happened there?" She asked, nodding toward it.

“I uh…wanted to talk to you about that, I was told you were well versed in that field. From when you worked at... something called the Harker Foundation?”

“I supposed whoever this was didn’t also tell you I don't work there for a reason while they were at it?” She retorted.

Will smiled uncomfortably, feeling foolish. “…Well it was Dracula, and he didn't mention that no."

“In his case I can make a exception. Please, come to my office.”

“I really don’t want to impose…” He said.

“Please it's no trouble. I like you Will, from what I hear from Crawford you do good work.” She said as they walked to her small office. She scoffed. “…Jesus, no wonder Dracula sent you to me.”

“Excuse me?“

“I’m talking about your neck, you were bitten twice.” Zoe said, examining it. “I had an anti-veil ritual preformed here so it'd be harder to hide things, and I’d definitely say someone was trying to hide their handiwork.”

“…They mentioned people not being able to see it, though they failed to mention people didn’t include other vampires.”

“Enter Dracula.” She said knowingly. "I’m surprised he didn’t remark on it during the Gala."

"Because it happened after...Which I might've mentioned to my friend."

"Sounds like you're friend's possessive." She commented, adding: "...Perhaps even threated by Dracula."

"Yeah, I figured that after the fact." He admitted begrudgingly. “He’s quite the character, Dracula I mean. You really friends with him?”

"In a sense...it's mainly a working relationship though. We don't always see eye to eye but sometimes you need monster to find other monsters."

He laughed. “I take it he doesn't really do consultation work for the FBI just for teeth work then."

“Well that's technically what he does." She said coyly. "Now whether or not they're human-"

"Right, I hear about your cases... You cover a lot of weird maulings."

"The FBI brought me on to deal with more unconventional cases. Dracula has cooperated with the Harker Foundation for years so he knows the ropes. He knows what boundaries not to cross."

"He mentioned getting involved with the J. Harker Foundation some hundred years ago."

"Involved...yes that's what I'd call it." She said grimly. “So, just to make sure I’m getting the full picture he was the one who bit you the second time?”

He sighed. “…I didn’t exactly react well to learning about the other guy had claiming me, and I got... impulsive I guess you could say, as if it was some how reclaiming the situation.”

“…By letting another vampire do the same thing.” She said dryly. “Then again you weren’t too far off, it does weaken any control either party might choose to put on you, even if you put yourself at risk.”

“I figured there wasn’t much harm of having another vampire bite me. In for a penny in for a pound and all that.” He joked unenthusiastically.

“Not necessarily true, aside from blood loss cross contamination from two separate sources is a serious possibility, but as far these vampires are concerned I think you’ll be okay.”

Will narrowed his eyes at her. “…I didn’t say who the other vampire was.”

“Oh I noticed... but I have my hunches.” She said as she pulled out something similar to a prescription pad and filled it out. “…Granted I could be wrong and if so I suggest you go to the institute and get some test, along with blood transfusion.”

“Thanks.” He said, taking the slip after she tore it off and handed it to him. “…Could’ve just gone directly to the source, thank you for humoring me.”

“Referrals are better, cuts through the bureaucracy.” She said. “Also it gives me an opportunity to ask if you’d be interested in consulting on future cases.”

“Really? Just like that?” He asked.

She shrugged helplessly. “…You’ll need to take a short course at the Harker Foundation, but like I said I hear good things about you from Crawford.”

“I’ll think about it.” He said as he stood. “Thanks for your time and uh…” He held up the paper. “The referral. Much appreciated.”

“…Don’t mention it.” She said.

After he was gone she sighed in dismay, opening up a drawer in he desk reached for her 'emergency' cigarettes. To her dismay she remembered she'd finally thrown them away, so settled on one of those damn electric cigarettes.

Beverly followed her outside where she was leaning against the wall.

"I thought you quit." She commented.

"Doesn't count, I'm vaping like all the cool kids." She said as she held up the device. “Still not great I know, but marginally better.”

Beverly laughed a bit at that, asking: "Is Will alright?"

"For now." 

"Are uh...you alright?"

Zoe gave her a tired look, admitting: "I'm just...I get tired of this vampire bullshit sometimes you know?"

"Well you got into it didn't you?" Beverly leaned against the wall next to her.

"Because of my great great aunt Sister Agatha Van Helsing, the one who was a nun? Growing up I got inspired reading about her work, but it got old I'll admit. When the FBI offered me a job I jumped at a chance to do something else."

"How is solving vampire murders something else?"

She shrugged helplessly. "...There's more of a separation between me and the monsters, in practice I don't have to get as emotionally invested."

Beverly cracked a smile, something occurring to her. "I gotta ask, how does someone go from being a nun to that?"

"She wasn't a very good nun, but she was compassionate." Zoe admitted. "She met a vampire victim, the foundation's namesake Johnathan Harker, and after he passed she helped his fiancé establish it. It's inspiring but..." She grasped the air in frustration. "As fascinating as the bastards are they can also be such miserable horrible creatures. Will seems like one of the decent _fellow,_ now who knows how he's going to end up."

"If anyone can deal with this sort of thing its Will, he's already well acquainted with death." Beverly offered.

"Here's hoping you're right." She said.

\---

**Abigail**

Abigail Hobbs was used to being in the youngest.

Youngest in her graduating classes from colleges over the years, youngest at a job…not to mention her family. The later was especially ironic given how she was older then all of them, the price she supposed of being turned at seventeen...not that she had much of a choice in the matter.

As she was about to go to work that morning she noticed the black and white ‘family portrait’ that hung in her apartment was crooked and she nudged it, smiling grimly in satisfaction at the four of them.

It was taken around the time Dracula was released from the Harker Foundation and he’d still been...out of it, you could say. He'd been held in a cell for several decades before the family learned he was there and made strides to get him out. It had been one of the few times they’d all been together and it hadn’t ended in disaster…at least long enough to take the picture.

She glanced at the other pictures surrounding it, of various combinations of the rest of them over the next hundred years: a black and white photo of Dracula and Freddie looking dapper by the sea right before she and Freddie left for America, Freddie and her on the couch of their first house in America, several photos Dracula and Hannibal…one of her favorites being one in the eighties where both vampires looked offended at being caught in the act of being friendly.

She turned away from the pictures that haunted her walls like old ghosts, not of people but of times long gone. Even living a perpetual existence didn’t excempt them from the onward march of time.

Around lunchtime she stopped by Dracula’s dental office, where Dracula looked notably spooked to her delight.

 _‘_ …So Freddie was right, somethings up with you.” She said gleefully.

Dracula made a noise of disgust. “I love Winnifred to bits but she’s a pathological liar.”

“Tell that to your face.”

“Okay, even if she is telling the truth should we really overlook her disposition to stir shit up?"

“We all have our flaws, Hannibal likes to torturing humans, you’re a reckless thrill junkie who flies off the handle-“

“-You eat your friends.”

“I don’t eat them, I just turn them and they get weird and demonic.” She said defensively

“I’ve told you before darling, you can’t control how a vampire ends up on the other side." He said as he sat down at his desk. "...Speaking of which, stop being so friendly with my assistant, they're more reliable when they're human and I can’t afford to lose another one.”

"You’re deflecting…” Abigail insisted.

“Oh? Deflecting what?” Dracula said as he crossed his feet on the desk, looking smugly at her as if he already knew the answer.

Abigail huffed in frustration, flopping down in the chair across from him playing with the wool scarf she wore. “She wouldn’t say, just that it involved you and Hannibal.”

“Such restraint on her part.” Dracula said with surprise. “…Color me impressed.”

“So what happened, did you you guys hook up?” She joked, and he rolled his eyes.

“Can you imagine? Christ no. It was…you know, just a fucking guy.” He said as his phone rang. “Excuse me, I should take this… Zoe, darling how are you?” His face fell at something she said. “…What do you mean ‘don’t darling me’?”

Abigail raised her brow and he gave her a dirty look as he got up. “I’ll be there…no no, it’s fine I’m on my lunch break. Ta.” He said before hanging up, grabbing his coat. “I have to go.”

“You in trouble?” She asked.

“I have to go.” He repeated simply, shrugging on the coat. He stopped with a thought, adding: “I don’t mean to rag on you Abby, I know this existence can be a lonesome one.”

“I’m fine.” She insisted stiffly with a defensive shrug. 

“…If you want friends it's a better bet to make some who’re already on the other side. Maybe go to one of those support groups the Harker Foundation hold.”

“I thought you said those were bullshit.” She said.

“…They’re a good place to meet folks like us. You never know right?” he said before giving his a quick kiss on the head.

“Alright _Dad.”_ She said with tired sarcasm.

“Stay away from my damn employees.” He retorted as he sauntered away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!...Like everyone else I have too much time on my hand, as result this is probably gonna get another update soon


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me longer to do this then I thought because I had to go through some revisions.

“Zoe, I must say I’m surprised you still hold an office here.” Hannibal said as he arrived where she was waiting for him at the Harker Foundation

“Heavens no, even if I did it wouldn’t be my old one, Dr. Chilton moved into it after I left.” She said. "I only come here for...business."

“It’s a shame.” Hannibal said flatly.

“He does have my old job, it would only make sense.”

“That isn't exactly what I meant.” Hannibal insisted.

“Oh come on, the man isn’t too bad.”

“He’s a hack.”

“Talking about Fredrick Chilton are you?” Dracula called out as he approached them.

“We were, but we couldn’ve been just as wall been talking about you.” Hannibal quipped.

“Well at least I don’t resort to mindfuckery in my profession.” Dracula retorted. “What did one of your patient’s say to me once? ‘Oh he’s a little unconventional but you can’t deny the results’” He said in a feminine voice, batting his eyes.

“Well this is off to a great start.” Zoe said in bewilderment.

“What great start, why are we here?” Dracula asked.

“I needed to discuss something with both of you.” She said.

“Did something happen with Abigail?” Dracula said with concern.

“Working a full time job was a bad idea, even if it's just at the library…” Hannibal said despondently.

"Has anyone ever told you two you're a touch over protective?" Zoe inquired flatly.

"She may be hundreds of years old but she still been perpetually in her late teens all that time." Dracula insisted.

"Wonder what your excuse is." Hannibal said to Dracula, who gave him a dirty look.

“…We really should talk in private.” She insisted.

When they were alone in the office she was barrowing she said: “Okay, Abigail’s fine, but the fact that you both jumped to that conclusion is touching, that despite your differences your ultimately can cooperate for a mutual cause.”

Both men looked at her with confused expressions before Dracula broke into nervous laughter. “…Zoe, your consideration of me and Hannibal’s squabbles and spats can be somewhat frustrating and occasionally obstructive but it’s practically part of who we are, you of all people should understand that.”

Hannibal leveled his gaze at him and in a revolted tone asked: “What did you do?”

“Now if we could keep this from getting accusatory-“ Zoe tried to interject.

“The scoundrel did something, just look at his face.” Hannibal said.

“I think it’s important to note something’s aren’t as black and white as who did what…really when you examine there are multiple guilty parties involved-" Dracula stammered out.

“What. Did. You. Do?” Hannibal asked.

Dracula pursed his lips in an attempt to hold in an outburst, and despite noticing Zoe’s own exasperated glare that begged: ‘ _Please don’t say it you little shit’_ A sheepish grin spread across his face and he innocently said: “…More like who.”

Dracula sprung to his feet as Hannibal did, meeting his look of blinding hot rage with maniacal readiness, the two clamoring out of the room with a clear purpose…what they wanted to do was much bigger then the room allowed.

Snarling and bellowing came from the hall and Zoe sighed, following the noise out where Dracula and Hannibal had gone full beast and were squaring off in the hallway and a stag and wolf.

“…Well I can’t say that I didn’t expect as much.” She said tiredly as the large black wolf leapt at the throat of the stag, unquestionably twice his size.

The security officer she’s asked to stand by stepped up and asked : “Should we intervene?”

“I don’t know if that’ll be necessary...” She started to say, but Hannibal chose that moment to violently fling Dracula at the wall, making him emit a painful sounding yelp. “On second thought, this could lead to casualties.”

\---

“So things turned out like you imagined.” Chilton said smugly. “…I’d say I’m sorry but I’m really not.”

“Maybe I was aware of the possibility but I was hoping it wouldn't come to it, you don’t need to be so gleeful Dr. Chilton it’s unbecoming of you.” She said.

"I'm sorry but you have to admit this is quite the opportunity-"

"-I feel I need to emphasis that this isn't anything more then an attempt to deal with the wild inhuman rage those two have for each other out of the public eye, which the foundation is very lucky I was able to catch. Once they make up you're going to have to let them go."

“What if they're faking it?” Chilton pointed out. 

“They could, but given their current set up I doubt it. If anything they’d just be fooling themselves.” She joked. “…I really ought to be heading back to my real job.”

“Really, your going just like that?” He said. “You know they aren’t going to cooperate with me, I don’t think they like me very much.”

“What happened to your golden opportunity to study a notorious Dracula and Hannibal feud?” She teased. “Or did you just want to be able to eavesdrop someone else doing it, someone who they trust?”

“I don’t eavesdrop, it’s a security measure.” He insisted weakly.

“Of course. If it’s any consolation I’ll be back tomorrow to check up on things.”

He glared at her as she walked away before turning on his heel, heading towards where the two men were being held.

It was in a large plexiglass cage with a partition going between it for moderative purposes such as this, both vampires sitting as far as possible from one another wearing sweat pants and a tshirts, Dracula growling miserably while Hannibal sat quietly to himself, shooting Dracula a look Fredrick couldn’t quite place.

“Oh as if the tranking wasn't bad enough.” Dracula croaked when he saw him, dark circles under his eyes.

“Jeez you don’t look too good.” Chilton nonchalantly quipped.

“It’s what happens when you go barreling and snarling at a security guard instead of cooperating.” Hannibal said.

“I felt trapped, my animal instincts took over.” Dracula said as he sat up. “I guess I forgot vampire tranquilizers existed.”

“Dr. Lector managed to remember, especially how they were a pain to recover from.” He knew he shouldn't taunt them, but he couldn't resist.

“…Brilliant really, some fucking wanker was all ‘why don’t we use silver? They don’t seem to react well to it’ and it was off to the races-” Dracula rambled miserably in response.

“Do you want something doctor, or did you come to gawk?” Hannibal asked tiredly.

“I came to help, facilitate. So...from what I understand this is all over a boy? How charming."

"Hardly, he bit him when he wasn't his to bite." Hannibal said lowly.

"From the way he talked it's debatable he was even yours." Dracula managed cattily.

Hannibal glowered as he stalked the length of the partition as if a gap would spontaneously show up there.

"I'm sure there's some resolution you two can make. And after you two can get whatever spat you’re having straightened out and you’ll be free to go-.”

“You can fuck off good Doctor.” Dracula said darkly.

Chilton scoofed. "...That wasn't very nice. I'm just trying to help."

"And have no interest in therapy right now." He said, standing to face him, resting an arm over his head against the plexiglass. "...you probably don't even know how much this shit hurts...though would love to return the favor."

A stormy look came on Doctor Chilton's face. “You really should keep in mind you charged at a security officer today, teeth all a gleaming, that’s why we had to take you down and we’re well within our right to keep you here indefinitely. I’m sure your remember what that was like?”

“No…”

“No you don’t remember or-“

“You know what I meant.” Dracula snapped shakily.

"They didn't just let you rot away in a box in the dark, did they?" He said. His back was turned to Hannibal and didn’t see the way his jaw clenched under his usual calm demeanor.

"...The word barbaric comes to mind." He said.

Chilton looked at him with disbelief. "Based on the rumors I here about the horrors you two have caused that's a mite bit hypocritical."

"That's all they are: rumors. Besides, aren't you the good guys?"

"Even the good guys need to know what makes monsters tick."

“Then I think you should keep in mind then the 1800s were well before you time, and that Dracula has accumulated more supporters since then so it may be unwise to make threats of indefinitely committing him to this place."

“I’d hardly count stating the fact as a threat.”

“Some might take it as such.” Hannibal insisted.

After he left Dracula meekly said: “He still could try it. Christ I’m an idiot…”

“If you think I’m going to disagree with you your sorely mistaken.”

“I wasn’t looking for pity.” Dracula snapped

\---

Abigail was hoping the situation with Dracula and Hannibal wouldn’t escalate the way it had, and didn't particularly look forward to visiting them. Aside from the Harker Foundation making her nervous she hated when the two vampired squabbled.

She didn't have to be too concerned about the later though, given Dracula was curled was curled up under a blanket on his cot and refused to come out.

“…I’m sorry I couldn’t have come earlier, work and all.” She said guiltily, mostly talking to Hannibal

“I’m surprised you’re here at this hour.”

“Chilton was nice enough to let me drop in past visiting hours.”

“Nice isn’t the way I’d put it…more like damage control.”

“Damage control?” She said with a frown looking with concern at Dracula. "...It have something to do with that?"

Hannibal looked at him. "...Somewhat."

"Either it does or it doesn't."

"He charged a guard and they had to deal with it." Hannibal said. "He mouthed off to Doctor Chilton and Chilton...reminded him of certain things." 

"Oh no, you shouldn't have done that." She said as she walked toward Dracula's side, not a scold but a knee jerk comment out of disappointment. 

"Because of what he'll do?" Dracula said quietly, not moving. "I already committed my transgressions, why not go down swinging?"

"...Because it hurts to see you like this." She said, looking up at Hannibal who watched with a level gaze, adding: "Both of you." 

Dracula didn't talk after that, and Hannibal talked little, so she left promising to be back in the morning before she went to work.

\---

' _Talk to him'_ She'd mouthed to Hannibal before she'd gone. That night as Hannibal stared at Dracula, who hadn’t moved since Abigail had come earlier, the sentiment started to get to him.

“Please tell me that little twirp Chilton didn’t break you already.” He said finally.

“...Well he was right wasn’t he?” Dracula said after a moment, as if waiting for him to speak. “I fucked up and now they can just keep me here indefinitely.”

He sighed, getting up and going to the partition. “That’s not going to happen.”

Dracula scoffed, standing up to hobble towards him, leaning again the plexiglass. “What…because of my so called connections?”

“Because I would never let that happen.” He said solemnly.

“Bullshit…you hate me.” Dracula dismissed. Both their voices were soft as if they didn’t want to disturb something fragile.

“You can be the worst, but I’ll be damned if I’m going to let anyone who isn’t me fuck with you.”

Dracula laughed silently at that, sliding down the partition. Hannibal looked down at him for a moment before joining him on the ground.

“…I wish Abigail hadn’t seen me like that earlier.” Dracula admitted. "I wish I'd have at least gotten up."

“She understands.” Hannibal insisted. “Besides…we’ll be out of this dreadful box by morning, hopefully before she gets here, act like we made up.”

“I do really want to get out of here.” He grumbled in agreement. “…We’ll just deal with all the bullshit later.”

They fell into comfortable silence, staying close, a temporary truce that felt reminiscent of centuries before when the only conflict between them were unconfirmed suspicions, when they'd end up sleeping next to each after a long night of bloodshed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, if you liked it I always appreciate a kudo!


	7. Chapter 7

Hannibal opened the door to Will, who looked back at him awkwardly. “…I think we should probably talk."

"I assume about Dracula." at Will's flustered look he said: "Agent Van Helsing informed me, I'm not sure whether you or Dracula told her."

"Dracula told me to go to her." 

"Of course he did." Hannibal said with disgust. "He has an obsession with her you know." 

Will huffed, running his fingers through his curly hair. “I uh...I wouldn't know anything about that. So can I come in?”

“It would be odd if I said no.” He retorted and Will nodded, walking past him inside. Hannibal closed the door behind him before moving to grab his shoulder.

"What-"

"I just want to look," Hannibal said before studying his neck. “...Bastard, he ruined it.”

“I was already ruined to begin with wasn’t I?” Will pointed out, gently pulling away. “I mean, after you bit me.”

"I gave you a gift, he on the other hand is reckless." Hannibal insisted. "Like a dog tearing through the tranquil snow, never caring what he taints."

"As you know I happen to like dogs." He retorted.

"Suppose I was asking for that, bringing up dogs."

“Well, either way I’m just going to have to deal with it.” As an afterthought Will added: “At least I’m not alone in the matter.”

“What, because you’ve got the Harker Foundation at your disposal?” Hannibal said.

"I was talking about Dracula's friend Agent Van Helsing, but sure, they seem to offer some valuable resources."

“I wouldn't trust the Harker foundation so easily if I were you.”

“…Dracula seemed okay with it.” Will pointed out cautiously.

"Did Dracula happen to mention his recklessly destructive nature was the entire reason the Harker Foundation came to be in the first place?"

"...he didn't really get into that." He said quietly.

"Look into it, it isn't hard to find out what went down. Regardless, He's made his peace with it since, a sentiment he continues to have given his friendship with Agent Van Helsing who used to head the foundation. She doesn't anymore though, so I believe his...confidence in the institution has wavered."

Will gave him a suspicious look. “What does that mean?”

“It means you shouldn’t let other people deal with problems outside your inner circle, on account of things sometimes getting messy.”

“What happened?”

“…Things got messy.” Hannibal insisted, his voice stony and guarded, cryptic as ever.

“Okay so you’re mad at me, do you expect me to be sorry?” Will said defensively.

“I think it’s clear your not, but I'm not mad. I understand you were upset and wanted to take it out on me with another vampire." He spoke calmly, almost too calmly.

“...If it means anything it didn’t mean anything with him.” Will offered, and Hannibal scoffed at that.

“It was with Dracula, so I have no doubt it didn’t. I would rather have avoided this all together but he isn’t a threat to me. You on the other hand-“

“What, I’m a threat because I didn’t do what you said?” Will said scornfully. “You don’t have dibs on me just because you took a bite.”

"While that's a flippent way to put it, yes I do. But this is bigger then that, this extends to my concern for Dracula."

“Your concern for Dracula?" He said with surprise.

“I have an odd sort of…attachment to him. He’s practically family after all, and while mostly competent he can sometimes let his emotions get ahead of him. Honestly it worries me sometimes.”

“You can’t really protect someone from themselves.” Will said skeptically

“No, but you can help him…” Hannibal offered, stepping closer again, touching his arm as if to see how he’d react, and when he didn’t pull away he slid his hand up his arm to grasp his shoulder, moving closer still so his breath ghosted across the duel scars on his neck, and for a second Will could swear he caught the hint of a snarl, and he himself couldn’t help the way his breath hitched a bit at it in reaction, reaching to touch him.

“How am I supposed to do that?” Will asked.

“…Not to sound harsh but maybe leave him be?” Hannibal offered. “He can get a little confused sometimes and it gets in the way of his reasoning.”

“Lot of that going around.” Will agreed, running his hand up his side.

“Your confused about me?” Hannibal said.

“Somewhat.”

“Like I said, that’s because your mine.” Hannibal said smoothly, stroking his face. “But you don’t want to admit it.”

 _That’s the only issue, not that your possessive and deceitful?_ Will wanted to say, instead saying: “…Is that right?”

“But that’s alright.” Hannibal said. “…I don’t need you to admit it, not just yet. Because gravity keeps us solidly on the ground whether we believe in it or not.”

“You don't say…” Will said, and they kissed long and deep, the taste of Hannibal’s mouth sating something inside him he hadn’t realized had been festering, answering an unasked question.

“I could fix it…” Hannibal breathed onto his neck and Will, in an odd haze of lust at first didn’t realize what was talking about.

“Fix what?” Will murmured.

“Fix it so no one could see it again…” Hannibal said, voice odd, the feel of fangs on his neck.

“Son of a…” Will blurted, realizing what he meant and pulling away so fast he caught a glimpse of Hannibal red eyed and barred fangs before it gave way to unhinged expression that was almost as unsettling.

“First of all…” Will started. “What the hell does biting me again have to do with fixing me?”

“It's undoing what Dracula did. It'll only hurt for a moment-”

“Let’s just get one this clear.” Will said carefully. “…I don’t care how much you want to...reclaim me, or whatever this is, I don't want anyone else biting me.“

"It's just a matter of making things right-" Hannibal protested, just as there was a the jostle of a key in the front door, and someone came through. “Hello! I saw you have company but I just had to drop some things off-“ a young woman called out faltering at the sight of them. “Um, what…”

“Abigail this really isn’t a good time-“ Hannibal started but Will interrupted.

“Actually this is a great time, I was just leaving.” He insisted.

Abigail looked at Hannibal with intrigue, gesturing to Will. “Is that the guy?”

"The guy?" Will asked with amusement.

Hannibal growled in frustration as he marched away, disappearing into the house.

"I'm Will." Will spoke up. "And your uh...who are you?"

"Like Hannibal said before he went skulking off I'm Abigail. I'd be his niece, in a matter of speaking. I don’t mean to be too forward but I think Freddie mentioned you?”

“Freddie?” He said with dismay, before adding with realization: “Your one of them aren't you?"

“Oh…ha, I’m not one of them, not in the way you’re thinking anyway. I am a vampire but I wasn't sired by the same vampire as they were. Their mistress essentially adopted me.”

There were the sound of something breaking in the kitchen and Abigail shot him a tight smile. "...I should probably go in there and see if he’s alright.”

“I think I made him mad because I wouldn’t let him bite me again.”

“Oh, well good for you.” She said, and after some hesitance she offered: “…Listen, the Harker Foundation holds these support group type things twice a week, involving people like you, and if that’s something that interests you you could go with me to a meeting.”

“They mentioned something like that, I suppose if I wasn’t alone I’d be more willing to go.”

“Great! I was planning on going to the one Thursday evening at seven if that’s alright with you.”

“That works for me.” He agreed.

“Great, see you then!” She said, flashing a smile before hurrying off. She seemed nice, but given the people she aligned with Will couldn't help but wonder how nice she really was.

\---

“So Hannibal was okay with this?” Will said as they talked after the meeting at the Harker foundation room. I was sort of like he imagined it would be: the usual support group situation but with vampires. They were a surprisingly normal bunch aside from a greasy looking fella who kept making eyes at Abigail who was ignoring him pointedly.

“Does that matter?” She asked.

“Well for you maybe, I can just you know…not see him anymore. No, I was just concerned I guess.”

“It’ll be fine, he’ll be fine.” She said. “Dracula on the other hand-“

“Jesus, that’s right.” Will grumbled. “How is he?”

“He was in holding with Hannibal here, from what I understand they had a little tussle over you.” She joked. "Or not so little, they went full beast mode, which is a big no-no."

“So what, did Dracula get hurt or something?”

“Not from that, apparently he lunged at a security guard and they had to trank him.” She said. “Plus he smarted off to the head of the foundation, influencing him to keep him here longer then Hannibal.”

“Bastard deserved it if you ask me.” someone else interjected their conversation

Will started at that, apparently when will wasn’t looking the greasy fellow had crept up. Up close you could see scars crisscrossing his face like he’d been stitched back together.

“God dammit Rod.” Abigail said, sounding more annoyed then unphased.

“You know this guy?” Will asked.

“He’s…an old friend.” She said with some hesitation.

“Oh come on, after everything I should be a bit more then that.” He drawled in a way that made will’s skin crawl. “Don’t you remember darlin’, that Doors concert we snuck into when you first bite me?”

“God dammit…” Abigail muttered.

“Of course that was just before Dracula attacked me.”

“Is he the one who did that to your face?” Will inquired flatly.

“Son of a a bitch damn near tore it off, I was still human then too. So as far as I’m concerned he’s better off in there.”

“Is that what your doing here? you crept out of whatever hovel you came from just because her more over protective uncle can’t get you?”

“Well really they’re both pretty protective.” Abigail interjected.

“…Both?” Rod said, face falling.

“Oh yes.” Will insisted. “She has another one. He’s a big strapping blond fellow, former surgeon so he knows all the right places to cut.”

“I-“ Rod cleared his throat. “I just remembered something i have to do…I’ll see you around Abigail."

Abigail laughed in bewilderment. “Geez, look at him go…”

“I didn’t mean to overstep…”

“No, that was great.” She insisted. “I don’t know how, but he always seems to know when Dracula is held up here.”

“Is he still here?”

“God no, our lawyer got him out this morning, he’s just a bit delayed in his info.”

“That’s not the only way he seems delayed." Will said. "Did he really not know about Hannibal?"

"Oh, I've tried to tell him but he either forgets or doesn't believe me. Drugs, they mess you up..."

"Did you tell Hannibal about him though?"

She sighed helplessly. "I don't see the point, he's harmless...at least as far as someone like me is concerned."

"No offense but I do quite understand how the two of you were together.“

She shrugged. “I don’t know, he was different back then. Being a vampire changes people.”

“It seems Dracula didn’t particularly like him when he was human though.”

“I imagine he felt he was too old for me.” She said with a shrug.

“I imagine dating can’t be easy for you in that regard.” He pointed out.

“I suppose not.” She said, grinning. “It was nice having you here tonight, and I appreciate you having my back. if you’d like to do it again-“

He chuckled. “I think I would, yeah.”

\---

**Will's Farm, two nights later**

Dracula, in the form of a wolf, paced along the edge of the trees for what was the second night in a row. He watch a shadow pass in the remote farm house. He wasn’t sure why he was here. Or maybe he was sure and didn’t want to admit how he recognized something within the man’s blood, a dark potential that lingered on his mind like the ghost of a kiss on his lips.

He knew staring at the shadow moving behind the window was pointless and verged on stalking, but what else could he do? Pull up his file and use that to call him? Come on, that would be fucking unprofessional. And no doubt he’d rat him out to Hannibal. No, this was just fine.

…No, as long as he kept to the trees he was okay.

As he thought that the chorus of dogs erupted in the house, reacting to a stranger walking up the driveway….a stranger to Will anyway. A fury burned within the wolf and he growled, stepping from the shelter of the trees

\---

“What the hell’s gotten into you guys-“ Will started, then saw out the window.

It was ‘Rod,’ from the group. Only he somehow looked even worse now than then, something…or god forbid, someone’s…had dribbled from his mouth and down his chin. The scars he’d received as a human were more prominent with his face the way it was now, showing up on his face like white angry lightning bolts.

“Come on out, you bastard!” Rod hollered.

Will, struggling to keep his dogs back, called as he came out with his hunting rifle: “I’ve got a gun!”

“Oh ho, you think a gun is going to stop me?”

“It’s a damn big gun.” Will insisted, pointing it at him.

“…you were lying about that that second uncle.” He said manically. “Just trying to scare me away, but I’m here to tell you Abigail is mine, I got her first!”

“You don't know what your talking about...” Will called out, just as a dark snarling blur came up from behind him, cutting off whatever retort Rod might’ve had.

Unfortunately it wasn’t an easy fight, from what Will could make out the wolf only won because Rod landed wrong on a brush pile Will needed to burn.

The big black wolf emerged limping from the shadows into the light of the house to Will, and Will watch with fascination.

“Hey there…hey.” He said cautiously. “You’re what must’ve been spooking the dogs. What are you doing here-“ He started before remembering something Dracula had said before. “Dracula?” He asked, but the beast stumbled away back into the dark.

\---

 _'Do you have wolves in the area?_ ' Abigail asked over the phone when he called about it, using the number she'd given him.

“Not that I know of.” Will said, just as there was a howling from the forest. “Maybe he was someone’s pet?”

 _'Who keeps wild animals?_ ' she asked.

Will snorted. “…You’d be surprised.”

_'Well…it’s a possibility it could be him. I haven’t been able to get ahold of him since they released him. Figured he went on some sort of bender, it very well could be him.'_

“Does that involve turning into a wolf?”

_'Sometimes. I think he gets stuck like that, or maybe he just needs a break from being a person to process things. It's better then going around...you know, eating people.'_

“Right, no doubt. I oughta tell you…” He started but the wolf came limping back, this time climbing onto the porch. “Shit, he’s back.”

_'Tell me what?'_

“I’ll call you back.” He said in a hushed voice, hanging up the call as Abigail was telling him to be careful.

“Hey…” He said gently crouching down. “Wasn’t sure you’d be back. Can you…can you understand me?”

The wolf gave him a look as if that was a stupid question, and Will laughed nervously.

“Right…I was uh, just on the phone with Abigail.” The beast perked up his ears at that. “You understood that huh? Well you better behave or else I’ll call you know who.”

He knew he should know better, but against his better judgement he reached out to touch him. When he let him Will smiled a bit, running his finger through his fur. “Just felt like being a wolf for awhile huh? I think I can relate, oh god…”

What Will presumed was a couple of days worth of rolling around in god knows what wafted off him and hit Will’s olfactory like a ton of bricks. “Ok…I’ll be right back, don’t run off.”

After putting his dogs away in another room, he led the wolf he was fairly certain was Dracula into his house and into his bathroom where he coxed him into the tub.

“I don’t know what’s weirder…” Will said as he lathered up his thick fur. Even if he hadn’t smelled, it probably was a good idea, given all the blood he was washing out. It tinged the bathwater a reddish brown accompanied by a distinctive coppery smell. “...The idea of washing a full grown man or wolf, so we won’t think too hard about it shall we?”

Granted, for a wolf he was fairly calm about being bathed, and let himself be rinsed and dried off with little trouble, but as soon as he did he bolted out of the bathroom. When Will came out he was settling by the heater, and looked back at Will with an almost smug expression, dogs in the other room going berserk.

“I’ll introduce you to the dogs in the morning, give them a chance to adjust.” Will said as he sat down on the floor next to him. “If you’re still here in the morning and you know…like this.”

The wolf whined a bit, flopping his head in Will’s lap.

“Oh!...okay.” He said cautiously scratching behind his ears. “…I’m sure you know there’ll be hell to pay if you hurt them right?”

Dracula gave an ‘umph’, almost a sigh, and Will couldn’t help but smile a little.

“…We’ll worry about that in the morning.” He said again.

His thought back on the fact how Dracula must've been creeping in the forest watching him. Granted, he could've just been following Rod but either way it ended in Dracula coming to his rescue. Much like Hannibal's anger it was an extreme reaction regarding him. Hannibal had mentioned something about possessing him...what if, on a certain level, the same were true of him?

He ran his fingers through the wolf's oddly cool fur and felt strangely at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Admittedly This originally was just going to be Dracula attacking Abigail's weird hippy 'friend' then *poof* he's human looking again, but I couldn't resist the opportunity for Will to treat Wolf!Dracula like a stray he found


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updated this fairly recently, but felt this was an important addition

“He’s just been asleep?” Abigail asked when she arrived to pick Dracula up the following morning, still a wolf but curled up in the closest thing to a ball an animal of his size could achieve.

“I guess he was tired.” Will said. “He zonked out after I gave him a bath last night.”

“You gave him a bath?” She asked with delight, kneeling down beside him. “I was wondering why he didn’t smell as bad as usual. I mean…” she smiled sheepishly. “When he’s running around the wilderness.”

She reached out to pet him, but pulled her hand away before standing back up, wincing. “…probably shouldn’t, wouldn’t want to startle him. He’s never been a morning person after all.”

“Right…it’s weird, it’s like he’s still sorta a person but mostly a wolf.”

“…And yet you let him into your house.”

"It seems like that would be unwise to let Dracula in my house either way, but here we are." Will joked. "I suppose I might be a bit impartial to dogs, but it felt weird to just leave him outside especially after what happened last night.”

“What happened?” She asked.

He sighed reluctantly. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

They stood outside in front of Rod’s withering corpse. “…Oh.” She said with stunned astonishment.

“Yeah…he came here to threaten me for whatever paranoid reasoning was going through his head and Dracula came from the trees and attacked him. Who knows if he was here because of Rod or me.”

“Hard to say…he’s stalked Rod before, but clearly he was trying to protect you. He’s not one to attack, at least not on a whim."

“I find that hard to believe.”

“He has a code.” She said with amusement. “Or tried to keep one anyway. Claims it always kept him in line, though I feel like he’s always chomping at the bit for someone else to fall out of line so he can break it, especially someone like Rod.”

“Sorry about him.” Will offered weakly.

“Dude it’s okay, he attacked you. I stupidly assumed he wouldn't resort to this, or else I would’ve staked him myself ages ago.”

“Dude?” He teased. “Never would think a vampire hundreds of years old would say ‘dude’.”

She rolled her eyes. “…I spend most of my time around American college kids, what do you expect?”

“Suppose that makes sense.” He helplessly gave Rod a kick. “Gonna have to deal with him, I guess they don’t dust like the movies.”

“I think it depends on how eh…hydrated we are.” She said, eyeing up the pile of brush and branches. “…as far as getting rid of him goes, I’m assuming you were going to burn that anyway.”

He laughed, shaking his head. “Right…or course, why didn’t I think of that?”

She shrugged. “I’m sure you would’ve eventually.”

He sighed, looking back at the house. “Hannibal suggested I not get in touch with Dracula for his own good... guess he didn't account for him showing up at my house like this.”

“He would say that, honestly though it would be more for your own good.” Abigail said.

"My own good?" Will inquired with a raised brow.

She winced reluctantly before continuing: “Normally I don’t go around warning people about this, but given how I like you: Hannibal considers his bond with family important, enough that if he’s forced to chose between us and people like you… well, he’ll always chose family.”

“Right… I appreciate your warning, not to sound like that guy but I’m not like most people.”

"Oh, well it's good you know how you sound." it was said flatly.

He wasn't sure how to continue from that, but something that sounded like a combination between a howl and a bark interrupted any response he might've had. They looked to see a still very wolf like Dracula looking at him, standing up on his hind legs to look out the window.

“Dammit, I was hoping he’d change back when he woke.” She muttered. “He barely fits in my backseat like that and last time I tried he got hair all over.”

“You know…I don’t mind having him here, you can just give me his clothes and I’ll drive him back when he’s a person again.”

“Seriously? You really don’t have to do that.”

“I didn’t have to give him a bath either and yet here we are.”

She sighed in relief. “Well…thank you. I know I shouldn’t be so grateful but he can be a lot to handle when he’s like that.”

“I’ve always been good with dogs.” He insisted.

After giving Will Dracula’s clothes, a spare key and a packet of blood she said goodbye to Dracula, sternly telling him to be good before driving off.

Dracula didn’t seem too disappointed, watching her go before looking expectantly at Will.

“This is weird, you know that right?” Will informed him.

The great black wolf broke into a great big doggy smile at that, eyes shining up at him.

Will sighed, kneeling beside him to scratch behind his ears. "...But your such a charming bastard," he admitted begrudgingly.

He went about his day, first taking care of the dogs before introducing them to Dracula, which went better then he expected. They didn’t seen too spooked by him, aside from being a little uneased by him. _They'll get used to him..._ Will found himself thinking before he could stop himself.

 _Not his dog, not even a real dog really..._ He reminded himself.

After lunch he went outside to burn the brush pile with Rod in it, and when he went back inside Dracula was sitting primly at his table, cross legged with a mug of blood and looking very much like his old self albeit naked. Not breaking eye contact he lifted the mug to his lips to take a long sip before saying primly: “Afternoon.”

“You’re uh…you’re back.”

“apparently.” Dracula said with wide eyes as he took another slurp. “You’re smelling particularly woodsy.”

“That’d be the brush pile I was burning, along with Rod.” Will said, sitting down next to him.

“That a neighbor?” Dracula asked nonchalantly. “How nice of him to help you.”

“Uh…no, burning as in getting rid of his body, and Rod as in the guy who used to date Abigail."

“That's right, she was here earlier." He remarked.

“Yes, she was here, and she brought you some clothes along with the blood you already helped yourself to.” He said pointedly, getting up to retrieve the bag. "Why don't you help yourself to them too?"

“Oh, delightful.” Dracula said, sound rather unenthused, setting the mug aside. As he was hoping into a pair of boxer briefs and slacks he said: "You must excuse me, my desire to sate my hunger out-weighed the one to make myself 'decent'."

"The way you were sitting when I walked in made it seem like it was intentional."

"Oh, don't be course... I just don't particularly care."

Will had his gaze averted, but couldn't help but steal a couple of glances. "Did you get... hairier?"

"Not as far as I know." He pulled a black t-shirt over his chest, tucking it in and cinching his belt, flashing a grin. "It's a bit of a constant state. Do I want to know how you know Abby?”

“Through Hannibal, I ran into her a few days ago…she invited me to a support group meeting and that’s where how I met Rod.”

“Oh right, Rod the ex.” Dracula said, sitting back down. "Why the devil was he darkening your doorstep?"

"He was harassing Abigail and couldn't help but step in and intervene." Will countered Dracula's statement with: “Better question is why you're here…were you following him?”

Dracula scoffed. “Don’t be ridiculous, it’s been years since I’ve done that.” He insisted.

“So you were following me then.”

“Not the word I’d use.” Dracula dismissed uncomfortably. “I'd say it was more lurking. I largely kept my distance until…you know…”

“Right…” Will said with a huff. “Normally I'd be critical but I'm a bit reluctant given the cercumstances. Not to mention it looked like a rough fight.”

“You don’t know the half of it. Wasn’t sure how I’d come out of that right side up.”

“Dammit Dracula…”

“What the fuck else was I supposed to do? And might I add you were the one who drew him to you in the first place for sticking up for a perfect stranger."

"That was different, I wasn't barreling into a obviously dangerous situation. Besides, she's less of a stranger and more of a friend of association."

Dracula was stonily quiet at that, rapping his nails on the table, clearly offended, so Will decided to reprase that.

"Look I appreciate it, but maybe I’m not too crazy about you throwing your battered self into situations you think you wont get out of for me…I’m not so sure I’d be too crazy with you going on a wild suicide mission that ended badly.”

A cheeky smile spread across Dracula’s face, and he reached across the table to clasp one of Will's hands in both of his own. “…Are you saying you don’t want me dead?” 

“You don’t need to say it so smugly _,_ but I don’t know…I guess what I’m saying is I’d prefer if you stuck around, I feel like we have a connection.“

Dracula tusked, leaning forward and saying in a hushed voice: “…Don’t get me wrong, I’m touched, but I’m obligated to inform you’re not suppose to feel like that.”

“You know I’m getting awfully tired of being told what I’m supposed to do or feel. You assholes don't own me.” Will retorted, plucking his had away, and Dracula chuckled, standing and lazily pacing the floor. 

“I see you’ve been talking to Hannibal.” He said.

“…Something like that. Said some interesting things about you as well.”

“Oh I’ve no doubt, knowing him it’s the sort of bullshit you could find out if you dug a little. What was it about, Jonathan Harker? I tell you, you nibble on the wrong guy and everything goes tits up.”

“Something like that. So what, that's how the Harker Foundation got started, you turning that guy?"

“Trying to, though he wasn't too keen on being a vampire. Plus he had wealthy connections and determined people in his life. It’s arguable I’m to be commended for that, the good that it’s done.” Dracula said, puffing himself up, though there was an unease there. _A vulnerablity..._ Will realized, or more specifically, something he could use.

He stood, shoving his hands in his pockets as he approached. “…Has it been good for you?”

“Good and pleasant are two differently things…I’m better for it, and it’s certainly better then alternative outcomes.”

“And they just let you out, when they felt you were rehabilitated?” Will asked quietly, stepping close. “Or did you have a really good family lawyer... as Abigail put it... back then too?”

“Aren’t you a smart one.”

“All I’m saying is their form of rehabilitation seems similar to your bringing them into existence: it’s incidental.” Will insisted.

Dracula tusked, putting a hand on the back of his neck. fingers straying into his curls. “What does the road mean in terms of the destination?”

His close proximity where there bodies were all but touching took him off guard, and when he dared to look him in the eye he could swear the bastard was doing it on purpose. Then again, he supposed he was one to talk.

“Sometimes nothing…sometimes everything.” Will managed, closing the space between him and Dracula, between their lips, reaching for his face and feeling that god damn smile creep on his face as they kissed, the one he knew meant nothing but trouble the first time he’d seen it.

He felt Dracula’s hand at his side tighten, a move that thrilled him but unfortunately one he misinterpreted because he eased him away, almost as if it pained him to.

“We can’t.” He said with a wince. “…not now anyway.”

“What?” Will said with dismay.

“Don’t get me wrong, I want to…but given Hannibal’s track record I’d be concerned about what he might do to you if he were to find out we did.”

“Why me, why not you?” Will said, growing mildly insulted.

“Because I’m family to the miserable bastard, you’re just an appetizer.” Dracula said with dismay.

“Since when do you care?” Will joked, trying to make a move again but Dracula gently stopped him

“It just so happens I’d prefer if you stuck around too.” Dracula said reluctantly.

“Well if you put it like that…” Will said grimly. "Guess I'll give you a ride home like I told Abigail I would."

\---

After Will drove him back to his apartment, Dracula was immediately met with a form in his dark living room.

“Come now Hannibal, you’re too predictable you know that?” Dracula said tiredly as he revealed him with the flick of a switch.

“You’ve been gone for days, I was worried.” Hannibal said, looking on edge, and moved to give him a sniff.

Dracula chuckled. “Oh I haven’t been doing _that_ , what do you take me for?”

“You were with Will though.”

“I was. Most of the time I was a bit wolf like so rest assured I didn’t fully get to enjoy it.” He smile curiously. “No, we didn't do anything, but I can't help but suspect this is about something else. You wouldn't already be seething in the dark before you had anything to seethe about."

“Don’t play the idiot, you know what you did.”

“Okay bub I really am confused now, you might want to give it to me straight.”

“He wouldn’t let me bite him, wouldn’t let me fix him, and it’s because of what you did…muddying the waters with your teeth.”

A delighted smile spread across Dracula’s face. “Surely you can't be serious... I only bit him out of spite, partially because you rushed in to claim him because of me in the first place. Well…tried to claim him apparently, I seem to have accidentally diluted that.”

“This doesn’t mean you have any claim on him.”

“I don’t believe Mr. Graham appreciates that sort of talk.” Dracula said innocently. "About being owned or claimed and so on."

“You’re reveling in this aren’t you.”

“perhaps.” He said with a little shrug. The anger worried him though, so he added casually: “…Abby seems to have taken a bit of a shining to him.”

Hannibal looked at him with dismay. “They just went to one of those abysmal meetings.”

“…Apparently one of her more unseemly old beaus was there and he told the fucker to piss off.”

“Who was this?” Hannibal said, loathing creeping in his voice.

“Some greasy hippy named Rod. We go way back, had to have his face stitched back together like a patchwork quilt because of me and crops up whenever he thinks I’m out of the picture.”

“Where is he now?” Hannibal asked, and he could see the wheels turning in his head.

“Oh he’s dead. He didn’t take too kindly to Will and followed him home, I was in the sidelines felt like I should… intercept.”

Hannibal swore to himself in Lithuanian. “…Are there any others like this?”

“I suspect so, but I’m just familiar with him.”

Hannibal huffed, sitting down on a red couch that was most definitely not there before. Dracula looked around, aghast. “Did you fucking redecorate my living room?”

“Just that hideous gold wallpaper and some of the furniture. You just took longer then I thought and I got sick of looking at it.”

Dracula grinned sitting across from him. “…You’ve really been here for all that time?”

“Just since I heard from Abigail you turned up at Will’s place last night.” Hannibal insisted.

“Still…” Dracula looked around with mild delight. “I suppose it isn't too bad… plus Winnifred is going to flip when she learns I finally got that renovation job she keeps pestering me about because of you.”

“You two have such an odd friendship.”

“One might say the same about us.” Dracula pointed out.

“We’re not friends.” Hannibal said with annoyance

“Oh come on… how else can I piss you off the way I do?”

“Because we’re brothers.” He retorted. “…You know, of a sort.”

Dracula chuckled at that, shaking his head as he stood again. “Touché…can I get you something to drink?”

“I’ve seen the sad blood bags in your fridge, I think I’ll pass.” Hannibal said.

“I’m trying to be good, just incase that little fucker Chilton decides to send someone to check up on me.”

Well…” Hannibal huffed, getting up and putting on his coat. “I’ll have you know I have something decent at my place, if you’d like to join me.”

Dracula opened the small foyer closet, grabbing one of his own coats. “I think would.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel a little bad for not having smut in this one, I meant to, but i felt it meant more to have Dracula be all 'Hm, I think I like this guy more then that' (rest assured it'll happen in the future, it's just a long con)


	9. Chapter 9

Will texted Abigail after he dropped off Dracula to let her know he was alright. Naturally she texted him herself after she heard, just to double check, and was met with a drunken selfie with him and Hannibal.

"Shows me to trust a stranger to do the job of family..." She muttered, quickly grabbing her purse and driving to Hannibal's house.

She considered texting to see if Will was all right, but that felt too personal. She'd been through this sort of situation before, and getting personal was always a mistake. And yet she inevitably would because the person in question appealed to her better judgement. It was after all hard to make friends when you're a 500+ year old in a seventeen year old's body, sometimes even harder then dating.

It might not even matter at this point though, Hannibal could've decided Will was more trouble then he was worth and 'dealt with him'. Which might a relief, the sooner he was gone the less she'd have to care about him. In itself she knew that was a messed up way to look at it, but what other benefit came with being a vampire then having flexible morals?

When she got to Hannibal's house to her relief things still sounded as jovial as the drunken selfie, the sound of an accordion and hoots and hollering of two men. 

She got to then door and could now hear the heavy sound of someone dancing along with the music. She smiled fondly to herself, taking out her keys and letting herself in, not wanting to interrupt the scene before she could see it for herself.

Sure enough she found Dracula playing a jaunty jig on the accordion as Hannibal danced along in enthusiastic leaps and steps, feet landing solidly against the wooden floor.

Dracula stopped playing abruptly and proclaimed with delight: "Abby!"

Hannibal stumbled to face her with surprise. "Abigail, what are you doing here?" He half slurred.

"Dracula said you guys where here." She said. "...I thought I'd come say hi."

"He did what now?" Hannibal said, turning to Dracula, looking affronted, his usual guarded composure largely absent.

"She's talking about that photo we took earlier." Dracula pointed out, shooting a grin at Abigail as he carefully placed the accordion back in it's case. "You'll have to forgive his confusion, he still hasn't quite gotten a grasp of the whole smart phone thing-"

"I do, I just don't particularly favor it."

"Mmm, right, your just an old fashion fellow." Dracula drawled, sitting down on the couch. "Tell me, how is it that I, the older of us two, is more hip then you?"

"Don't be ridiculous." Hannibal muttered.

"Abby, darling, you're a young looking person who hangs with young people, I'm hipper aren't I?" Dracula asked.

"Well..." Abigail started.

"Being the more immature one of the two of us doesn't make you 'hipper'." Hannibal retorted. “But I suppose I should grant you that at the very least, after all a poorly build house does not magically become a palace with age.”

“Poorly built house... oh go on, you can be as much of a pretentious prat as you want you with your harpsicords and weird French foods in your stuffy wool blend suits, but you’ll always be the Lithuanian brute underneath it all.”

“I see you fella’s got your hands on some drunk’s blood.” She interjected.

“Not my doing, you can blame the Lithuanian brute.” Dracula manage to get out, pointing to him.

“The privilege of being... not being under scrutiny.” Hannibal retorted. “Parole? I can’t think of the word.”

“On thin fucking ice.” Dracula murmured and Hannibal brightened up broke into deep laughter.

“Right, exactly...”

“Well I hate to burst your bubble, but this isn’t exactly the fantastic loophole you geniuses think it is given it’s just going to be assumed Dracula drained some poor shmuck. Besides, we shouldn’t be doing it whether or not we’re on a probationary period.”

Hannibal’s face had fallen a tick at that, something that was more apparent then when he wasn’t sober, but despite that he still deflected. “I did the world a favor, once less miserable drunk. Hypothetically that is, you don't have any proof I killed him.”

Abigail sighed, rubbing her brow, deciding not to go down that road and opting to change the subject. "Hey, it's been awhile since I've seen your Dracula accordion. Good to see you can still play it."

"Hanni stole it!" He gleefully accused Hannibal.

"My dear Dracula I did not 'steal' it, I was merely safekeeping it for you." Hannibal sat next to him, throwing an arm over his should, practically growling in his ear: "After all, as your brother husband I know best."

"Okay, that does it, someone needs to go home." Abigail said, gently pulling Dracula up, who whined in protest but allowed himself to be towed up.

"Aw come on, don’t be a goody-two shoes spoil sport, we were only starting to have a good time. Do you know how long it's been since we've had a decent time together, me and Hannibal?"

"Probably last time you were actually 'brother husbands'." She pointedly.

"Who says we aren't still?" Protested Dracula.

"...I believe she's referring to your brief separation from the family. To which I would say let bygones be bygones." Hannibal insisted coolly as he stood back up.

"That's a very reductive way to put what happened and I think you know it." Abigail shot back. "And they aren't exactly all bygones either. Dracula, we should go."

"I don't know..." Murmured Dracula.

"Surely you're not going to let anyone boss you around?" Hannibal said, adding lowly: "And weren't we having fun?"

Dracula giggling at that was the last straw. She was aware of her uncle's complicated relationship and there were parts of it she didn't like to stick around and watch. "I'm not trying to boss anyone around, you just seem a little drunk and might not be able to reason properly."

"I'm reasoning fine." Dracula insisted. 

"Alright, have it your way." Abigail said, throwing up her hands and storming back out

"Please, what's going to happen?" Dracula called after her, door slamming the only response.

"She should know by now I would never do anything to hurt you." Hannibal said, and dracula broke into laughter.

"...Oh I wouldn't go as far as to say that. You do plenty to hurt me, just not... well, nothing permanent."

"Such as?"

"Well, this for instance. You getting me drunk while I'm...on probation, like Abby said. And I'm sure that Chilton fucker would be more then happy to take advantage."

"You knew what you were getting into, I didn't force it on you. But, I'll help you if you trust me."

Dracula rolled his eyes. "Not in a million years."

Hannibal gave a small smile at that. "Never the less, I will help you."

\---

Dracula didn't remember much more of that evening, only waking up in stiffling, castrophobic, dank darkness. He franticly felt around him, hands meeting only rough wood, dirt falling between the cracks as he tried to pound up against it.

He couldn't be too sure when he was put in the ground... He'd simply woken up there, in the dark, wood separating him from the rich smell of earth, a victim of circumstance and some heavy drug he also didn't remember taking. Well... he suppose that was the point. Someone dosed him to get him out of the way. He'd been there before and the way things were he didn't doubt he'd be back here again for one reason or another

_In the soil from whence they came..._ He thought with tired amusement

He considered clawing his way out of the box, out of the ground, but that was such a hassle, and he did still feel groggy. And when was the last time he got a good dirt nap?

Either way, he ought to get out soon, least others come looking for him... not that he cared about being an inconvenience it was just such an embarrassment. 

He wracked his brain, trying his best to remember the events that lead up to this, but all he really remembered was Hannibal. He couldn't be sure if that was who put him here but he suppose he shouldn't be surprised. Given recent events, given history, hell: given how Abigail had tried to warn him... 

_Always such a fucking drama queen, the bastard was..._ But all the same Hannibal seldom often treated him with a fondness like that, could he really be faulted for turning a blind eye to the obvious fact that he might've just been being tricked?

Knowing the depressing answer to that he rolled over to his side in the restrictive space and drifting off. He'd just take a bit of a snooze, sleep off whatever he was on...

\---

The muffled sound of a bulldozer digging into the earth above woke him again, following the box he was in being wretched open, Zoe looking down disapprovingly much like her great great aunt would've.

"It appears you've gotten yourself buried yet again Deville." She said annoyedly.

"That would appear so." He said, blinking in the sun filtering through the trees. "And you manage to find me yet again."

"We got an anonymous tip, who I presume is the same who put you here. Any idea who they are?" She asked tiredly, already knowing the answer he'd give.

"I don't have the slightest memory of it." He answered as they climbed out, an unfamiliar forest around them, a small group of people Agent Helsing had gathered to retrieve him. Someone offered him a blood packet, which he drank ravenously.

"Maybe you ought to ask your 'brother husband'." Freddie said innocently, who apparently had wormed he way into being here.

"I see you've been talking to Abigail." He said dryly. "...Who appears not to be here."

"I think you know why she chose not to be here." She said. "Just as well as you know exactly who put you in the ground."

"I know what your getting at, and yes, me and Hannibal were having some fun earlier and he might've been feeling a certain way towards me and yes: might've been the last person I remember seeing, but that has no correlation to my current predicament."

"We rescued you, you at least owe us an explanation." Zoe interjected.

"Zoe darling, as much as I appreciate it your assistance was not required... I was just taking the opportunity to rest a bit."

"You've been missing for a week since Abigail last saw you." Freddie pointed out.

"A week? Jesus..." Dracula murmured. 

"I would've let sleeping dogs lay, anonymous tip or no, but unfortunately in our line of work there is no rest, I have a case I need you to go over you with." She looked up at Freddie. "He's okay... or as okay as he can be... you can go now Ms. Lounds."

"I'll see you later pet." Dracula said, and she did little more then shoot him a look of contempt as she retreated, walking out of the trees.

"As usual you leave anger in your wake." Zoe commented as she watched Dracula watch his old friend leave with a strange kind of wistfulness.

Zoe was familiar with it because he sometimes looked at her like that, as if wasn't seeing her but something that was long past. In her case, the aunt long before her time, in Freddie's she imagined it was the Freddie long before her time too. She remembered him saying once on a late worknight: _'_ _we're still good friends, but it's different then it used to be. After she left the castle with the rest of the family something went a little wrong between us.'_

Dracula sighed. "Well, at least she was here... unless she had some pressing engagement, I believe Abigail is still a little sore about before."

"You're a difficult monster to love." 

He grinned at that, giving her a tired cheeky look. "On the contrary Agent Helsing, I'm very easy to love. I wouldn't cause them so much anguish if that wasn't the case."

\---

Abigail was staring stonily ahead when Freddie got into the car where she waited.

"He's okay." Freddie said after a moment of silence. 

"Good for him." She said simply.

"He asked for you... you should've been there." Freddie chided her as she started the car, pulling onto the road.

"I'm afraid if I was there I would've let him have it, and that would've been embarrassing." She shook her head. "...If he really wants to see me he knows where to find me, pleading forgiveness, bouquet of those dumb zinnias in hand..."

"You can tell him you don't like them-"

"I love them, that isn't the point. The point is it's always that same tune where it doesn't seem like he really means what he's apologizing for. Usually because he did something stupid because he never listens to me."

"He probably would've listened if you just called me." Freddie remarked.

"You say that like it doesn't prove my point." Abigail gripped.

"What point is that my dear?" Freddie asked tiredly.

"That everyone treats me like the baby of the family when he consistently does stupid shit like this. And, need I remind you, I'm older then him."

"Darling, I think you should know by now age is really just a number for vampires, much like how Dracula is older then Hannibal and acts more immature."

"I guess." Abigail admitted begrudgingly. "They seemed so happy the other night, it was just like old times. Part of me hoped they really were."

"Despite the situation?"

"...Call it willful ignorance." She admitted.

Freddie smirked. "Was that a pun?"

"No, though I do like Will." She said. "He seemed nice." Freddie made a noise of disgust and she added: "What?"

"Will isn't someone you want to fawn over... even if he doesn't end up getting the wrong end of a stake like all the others the boys squabble over."

"He insisted he was different, or something along the lines of 'they weren't me'."

"He's aware that isn't something to be proud of right?" She rolled her eyes. "Granted, I'll admit if anyone's the right kind of different it's that weirdo."

"Jesus Freddie, he seemed fine, sweet in fact."

"Oh he's a big sweetie, but that hardly doesn't mean he isn't unstable, especially work he does with the FBI... consulting work, his specialty is getting into the minds of killers. Just really in there, to the point where you have to wonder about the state of his own mindset."

"Oh come on, do you have to sensationalize everything?"

"Why do you think Hannibal and Dracula are intrigued by him?"

"I don't know... I imagine it has something to do with his vulnerability."

"I think it's a bit more then that, even if they don't realize it yet." she said. They drove in silence for a beat before she added: "I gotta say, I don't like it." 

"Don't like what?" 

"Will, being involved with them. He strikes me as someone who could bring out the worst in the two."

"Seriously? What the hell are you talking about, we're... you know, vampires."

"Were we? I didn't notice." Freddie joked. "I'm saying there are worse things they could be. He could bring them together for one."

"What's so bad about that?"

"They brought out the worst in each other in the past. Even being horrible alone they're better off, at least they aren't working as a team. Bedelia certainly learned that."

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on..." Freddie said with an eye roll. "You don't really believe she did what she did, that we left Dracula behind in that castle because Hannibal convinced her to do you? No, I think she did it because she knew it was the only thing that would drive a rift in between the two indefinitely."

"Come on Freddie, I know you peddle nonsense for a living, but don't tell me you actually believe that. Besides, what proof do you have?"

"Oh I have no proof, but that's the beauty of it: nobody can disprove it. Not me or you, not even Hannibal really. The only one who can disappeared years ago."

"...Do you think she's really gone?" Abigail asked, like she had many times over the years.

"That I'm not so sure about at this point." Freddie said, sounding like she meant it. "I do know for certain Hannibal isn't the type to take being tricked lightly."

"I suppose not." Abigail agreed vaguely, but her thoughts were already caught up in the suggestion that her uncles could possibly get along like they used to. 


End file.
